


Throw Away the Plan

by Fandomwritergirl



Series: Throw Away the Plan and Context Scenes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bonding, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Cute, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Reunions, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Strong Female Characters, Surprise Characters - Freeform, Surprises, Time Travel, Unexpected Visitors, akward, canon lgbtq characters, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomwritergirl/pseuds/Fandomwritergirl
Summary: Dinah Lance receives a strange letter telling her to go to a somewhat remote clearing outside of Central City. Upon her arrival, she meets someone she had never expected to see again, and ends up going on the adventure of a lifetime.





	1. Dinah's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story for these fandoms. This story takes place after season 3 of Legends, season 4 of The Flash, and season 6 of Arrow are complete. Please keep in mind that well I am all caught up on The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, and Supergirl, I have not seen season 6 of Arrow. This does not mean that some parts of season 6 will not be included in this story, it just means that I may get some details wrong. For the purpose of this story, Quentin Lance is still alive.  
> Also, this story has not been beta'd. If you are interested in doing so, please let me know and I will get back to you as soon as I can.  
> The above also goes for if you are interested in designing a cover image that will appear on FanFiction.net and Wattpad.  
> This story can also be found on FanFiction.net and Wattpad.  
> Without any further ado, Enjoy!

I came home to my apartment after work one day, and after getting my dinner started, I went to the door to get my mail.

There was a strange white envelope on top of the pile. It didn't have any stamps or return address, just my name. Dinah Lance. Handwritten across the front. Nothing else.

I opened the envelope and took out the single sheet of white paper inside. On it, the same person had written a date, time and place, along with the words; "Be there. You won't regret it, we promise." and signed, "The Legends."

I had no idea who these "Legends" were, but, seeing as Quentin had offhandedly mentioned them multiple times, I decided to check it out.

That was how I ended up in the largest clearing in a park just outside Central City limits one week later.

I arrived at the place specified by the letter about ten minutes before the time. About five minutes after _that_ , I heard a deafening noise in the sky above me. Looking up, I saw a strange spaceship-looking... thing that seemed like it had chosen my clearing as a landing spot. Without a second thought, I turned and dashed under the nearest tree, half hiding beneath it.

The flying thing landed, and moments after it appeared to have powered down, a hatch in the side lowered and a small group of people walked out, talking amongst themselves.

They had almost reached the edge of the clearing when two more people excited, a man and a blonde woman who I felt like I should recognize but didn't. Judging by their body language and the way their voices carried, they were definitely arguing. They were so loud that I was even able to make out some of their conversation.

"Mick!" the woman exclaimed. Again, I felt like I should recognize her- or more specifically, her voice. "If you ever try to pull a stunt like that again, I will leave you stranded in a time period of my choosing. Without your gun." I wasn't quite sure what to make of most of her words. Or any of them, really.

"Okay, okay," the man (Mick, apparently) grumbled in defeat. "See ya later, Captain."

He went over to the rest of the group, who seemed to have been watching the exchange and were now laughing uproariously.

After they had left, I went back to watching 'Captain'. She was still standing in the same spot, apparently happy with herself. She turned and appeared to be heading back to the craft but stopped, looking directly at me. I had been spotted. I sighed and made to go back to my car. However, I had barely made it two steps when I heard; "Wait!"

I reluctantly turned around to face 'Captain.' "I'm so sorry," I started, hurrying to explain myself. "I was told to meet someone here but-"

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, startling me. I looked up at the woman smiling at me from about ten yards away, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

It took me a moment to realize, but I suddenly remembered where I had heard that voice, seen that hair, looked into those beautiful blue eyes. When I did, I burst into tears, sinking to my knees.

Sara ran over and threw her arms around me, and for a while we simply wept tears of joy, reveling in the feeling of embracing the one neither of us had thought we'd ever see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update this on Mondays, but there is always the chance that life will happen and updates will end up coming late. Please bear with me.  
> I have the first twelve chapters written already, so there shouldn't be super-long delays between those ones.  
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter enough to come back next week!  
> -Fandomwritergirl


	2. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those who may have gotten a notification about a new chapter and then didn't see one. Ao3 did something weird and I had to take it down. (Twice- I've got it figured out now tho!) I meant to get this up earlier than I am now, but then life and school and the new Shethority website happened.  
> I have been waiting all week to get this posted for you, and am very excited to see what you think of it.  
> Enjoy!

We cried until there were no more tears left to cry, and even then we sat there on the ground, holding each other. A little while later, I untangled myself from my mother and wiped my eyes before asking; “Would you like to see what I’ve been doing for the past few months?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed, her face lighting up.

I got to my feet and started moving towards the _Waverider_ , beckoning for her to follow. As I walked I explained, “I suppose this is as good a place to start as any.”

“What is it?” Mom questioned.

“This,” I answered, entering the cargo bay, “Is the _Waverider_. She’s a timeship from the year 2166.”

“Wait, time-travel is a thing!?” She asked, thrilled. I could tell that her inner history professor was coming out. “I have so many questions!”

“And they will all be answered in due course,” Gideon said, startling her. “Welcome back, Captain Lance. I see you’ve brought someone with you.”

“Yes, I did,” I smiled. “Mom, the voice you’re hearing is Gideon, the ship’s AI. Gideon, this is my mother, Dinah Lance.”

“Aah. So glad to finally meet you, Mrs. Lance.” Gideon greeted her.

“Uhm…, How do I answer her…?” my mother asked uncertainly.

“You may speak to me as if I were simply another human being,” Gideon answered for me.

“It’s what the rest of us do,” I added. “This way, come on.”

I led her to the galley and showed her the food synthesizer, at which she was amazed when her synthesized Big Belly Burger tasted exactly like the original.

I showed her around the rest of the ship, and tour ended almost an hour later on the bridge. I took my place in the captain’s chair and my mother claimed the jumpseat closest.

We talked for a while, simply catching up and swapping stories, until all of a sudden, Gideon interrupted to tell me that there was an incoming transmission from Earth-38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know that this chapter was kinda short, but that will not be the case from here on out.  
> It will also be in the next chapter that you will discover the reason I decided to make the title "Throw Away the Plan"!  
> -Fandomwritergirl


	3. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Comic-Con a blessing for anyone else???  
> (Although it's two days later and I'm still waiting for the LOT panel to be put up on YouTube :( -If anyone happens to have a link to it, I would love to have said link)  
> But seriously, I loved to see all the different interviews they did and just watching everyone have #toomuchfun was amazing. Bonus points to you if you understood the reference.  
> Enjoy!

“Wait,” I said to Gideon. “I feel like I’ve heard of that one before, but I just can’t quite place it.”

“Alex and Kara Danvers are from Earth-38,” The AI supplied.

“Alex Danvers… like, Alex Danvers from the wedding Alex Danvers?”

“Yes, that Alex Danvers. She is the only one we know.”

“What’s so important about this ‘Alex Danvers’?” Mom interrupted. 

Gideon’s hologram and I looked at each other for a moment, then simultaneously said, “You don’t want to know.”

“Okay then,” she surrendered, knowing not to push any further.

“Gideon,” I chuckled. “Put it through.”

“Right away, Captain.”

Moments later, Kara, Winn, and a black man I didn’t recognize appeared on the screen.

“Hey, Kara,” I smiled. “Who’s this, where’s Alex, and how can we help?”

“Well, you already know Winn-” she began.

“Wh-what do you mean she knows me?” he asked, confused.

“Okay, backstory time,” Kara sighed. “Sara, feel free to jump in whenever you want.”

“Will do.”

“Well, when Alex and I went to Earth-1 for Barry and Iris’ wedding, Evil Nazis invaded and took a lot of us captive. They took Alex, Sara, Oliver, and a few others to Earth-X while The Dark Arrow, Overgirl, and Reverse-Flash kept me at S.T.A.R. Labs under Red Sun lamps.

“Why?” the black man questioned.

“They wanted to cut out my heart and put it in Overgirl, my doppelganger, because if they didn’t she would explode due to too much solar radiation exposure, which she did.”

“Winn, make a note to run some tests on Kara concerning Solar Radiation Overdose when this is all over.”

“Will do, Boss.”

“And _why_ exactly did I say anything about that?” Kara muttered under her breath. I decided that then was a good time to cut in and tell my side of the story.

“While all that was happening, those of us who had been taken to Earth-X met someone, Ray, in the prison camp we were being held in. Not long after, his boyfriend, Leo, came to break him out. Perfect timing, too, if I may add. My father’s doppelganger was just about to have us all killed.”

I heard a gasp from behind me, but I ignored it and continued. “We ended up escaping to the Resistance base with them, which Winn’s doppelganger headed up. Also. Side note.” I added, turning to the man in question. “Alex asked that if I ever got a chance that I tell you that she’s never taking orders from you again.”

“Umm… okay?” he remarked, confused.

“Long story short, General Schott wasn’t the most… shall we say, _agreeable_ person.”

“O...oh.” He stuttered.

“Now that that’s taken care of, who’s this, where’s Alex, and how can we help?”

“Like I said,” Kara answered “You already know Winn-sort of-and this” she motioned to the black man “Is J’onn J’onzz, head of the DEO and one of the only two surviving Green Martians.”

“Forgive me for saying,” my mother piped up from behind me. But you don’t look very… green.”

At that, J’onn’s eyes turned red, soon followed by what appeared to be some sort of moving ‘fractures’ (for lack of a better word) of the same color that covered his body. As the ‘fractures’ moved, he grew taller and his appearance changed until an easily seven-foot-tall green being stood in the exact spot J’onn had been in just moments before. 

“This is my true form, although I prefer my human body to this one,” he explained.

“Martians are shapeshifters,” Winn clarified.

I looked at Mom, who stood unmoving, a look of shock on her face.

“You okay in there?” I asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes. 

“Yep. Just… wasn’t expecting that.”

“Understandable,” I acknowledged, then asked yet again, “Now, where’s Alex, and how can we help?”

“Alex had her leg broken in a fight while I was in a coma,” Kara answered, “Which brings us to why we need your help. There are three Kryptonian Worldkillers loose in National City. Even though the Legion is helping us, we won’t be able to take them down. We were hoping that you would be able to come to our Earth and lend a hand. It would be awesome if you could bring teams Arrow and Flash, but even just the Legends would be a huge advantage over them.”

“Team Legends will definitely be there, and I’ll see about Arrow and Flash,” I assured. When we get to Earth-38, where should we land the _Waverider_?”

Kara thought for a moment then decided; “If Barry’s with you, have him show you where the DEO base is and land there. If not, land on the helipad on the roof of the CatCo Worldwide Media building.”

“Will do. Is there anything else I should know before signing off?”

“Actually, yes,” she realized suddenly. “If you do end up landing at the DEO, send Barry to find me. We’ve moved locations since the last time he was here long enough to get in the city, so while the base he knows of is perfect for landing the _Waverider_ at, it’s actually nowhere near we are now.”

We swapped a few more bits of information before agreeing to meet in National City in two day’s time. 

After the connection was cut off, I turned to my mother and announced; “Well, I guess you’re really gonna get a firsthand look at what I do all the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will really start getting crazy next week in a segment I have jokingly started calling "Recruitment"  
> I hope you liked this chapter and I will be back on Monday!


	4. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's like two in the morning where I am right now, I'm tired, I can't sleep, and kinda need to get up early tomorrow (later today?) but who cares because I really wanna gift you guys with another chapter. (I just checked to make sure that it was actually Monday. Like I said- I'm tired. But then again, I'm a teenager and perpetually tired is my reality.)  
> So here ya go.  
> Have fun.

I hurried back to my seat and began to get the _Waverider_ ready for takeoff.

“Mom, grab a seat and strap in,” I instructed. “Gideon, contact the rest of the team and have them meet us back here in an hour, and to expect company.”

“Right away, Captain.”

“While you’re at it,” I added, “Set a course for a good place to land the ship that’s as close to Star City City Hall as you can get.”

“Why do we need to go to City Hall?” my mother questioned.

“Because we need to talk to Oliver Queen.” I answered, launching us towards our destination.

When we arrived in Star City, I landed the _Waverider_ in a park a few blocks from City Hall. Mom and I walked the short distance to the building, then went around to the back entrance. 

“Why are we going through the back?” my mother wondered aloud, upon discovering we weren’t going to go through the front door. 

“We aren’t here for... normal business.” I explained, opening a hidden door in the wall. 

“But… you said we were going to go talk to Oliver. Shouldn’t we go through the regular entrance, and, I don’t know… Get an appointment or something?!”

“Oh right,” I realized. “We haven’t told you about the... _thing_ yet. Well, all will be explained momentarily.” I propped open the door. “After you.”

The door opened up into a garage that presently held two motorcycles that appeared ready to leave at a moment’s notice, and (closer to the larger, vehicle accessible door,) a police cruiser.

“Why is that here?” Mom asked, pointing to the cruiser. 

“It means Dad’s here,” I smiled. “Come on, let me show you the rest of the place.”

The back end of the garage opened up into a large two-story area with a brightly lit raised platform in the center. Around the platform was a variety of workstations, some workout equipment, a circular table with a few chairs, racks upon racks of weapons, and at least a dozen poly-carbonate display cases. On the platform itself was a large monitor, six computers, and two chairs, as well as Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, and my father, who were all focused on one of the screens.

“Hey guys,” I greeted, frightening Felicity.

“Oh my god!” she shrieked, knocking over the foam coffee cup that had been sitting near her arm. “Hi, Sara.”

When they noticed Mom, who was clearly still registering all that she was seeing, Oliver, Diggle and Dad all gave some variation of ‘What is she doing here?’, which Oliver followed with, “Not that I’m not happy to see you Dinah, I am, but what the hell made you think it would be a good idea to bring her here, Sara?” 

“Well hello to you, too!” I exclaimed indignantly. “All will be explained. 

“About an hour ago, the Waverider received a transmission from Earth-38. It was team Supergirl calling to see if we could help them with their current… situation. They wanted to see if teams Legends, Flash, and Arrow could provide assistance. The Legends are going to go, but this is me coming to ask if you are able to as well. S.T.A.R. Labs is our next stop.”

“And how exactly does your mother fit into this?” Diggle pressed.

“She was on the _Waverider_ with me when the message came through, so I decided that it was high time she got an idea of what I do with my life.”

He nodded, understanding.

“What exactly will we be up against?” Oliver questioned.

“About that…” I trailed off hesitantly, “We will be fighting Reign, Purity, and Pestilence.”

A confused silence reigned before Dad ventured; “Okay, we’re all thinking it, so I’m just gonna say it- what the hell are you talking about?”

“Reign, Purity, and Pestilence are Kryptonian Worldkillers.”

This was met with stunned looks from all. After a few moments I continued. “Team Supergirl hasn’t found Pestilence yet, but she also hasn’t made an appearance. They figured out what Purity’s human name is, and brought her in to the DEO- the Department for Extra-normal Operations- but there was a big fight and Reign took Purity. No one on Earth-38 knows where the two are, an they also don’t know what Reign’s human name is. However, what they do know is that Reign is the worst of them all. Not long after the whole Earth-X thing, she put Kara in a coma that lasted almost a week.”

“If that’s the case,” Oliver reasoned, “”Of course we’ll go.”

“But what will we do with William?” Felicity asked. 

“Kara has a friend who can watch him,” I cut in. “She’s also watching another friend of her’s daughter, Ruby, so it’ll work out just fine.”

“Sounds like a plan! Where should we meet the _Waverider_?” 

I told them all the plan for getting to Earth-38, then went to go talk to Team Flash. Mom elected to stay in Star City with Dad while I took went to Central alone.

Pretty much the same thing happened there, so Team Flash (plus Gypsy and Cecile) and I went back over to Star City to pick up Team Arrow and the rest of the Legends.

Cisco and Gypsy were just about to open a breach to E-38 big enough for the time ship, when I suddenly remembered something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I know that that wasn't probably the best as far as cliffhangers go, but I'm still trying to get the hang of them. (Please don't hate me if it was as terrible as it seems like it was to me. :| )  
> But anyways, there are some very cute scenes to be expected in the next month or so, and also some quality bonding time, which I know at least some of you have been looking forward to.  
> Also, I have been considering making an Instagram page for my fics, where I would post little snippets of upcoming chapters, propose ideas for you as readers to vote on as to what you would like to see happen, and things like that. I am also always open to any suggestions that you may have, so that would be a great way for you to communicate them to me.  
> Let me know what you all think about that in the comments, and hopefully I'll let you know my decision on that sometime soon.  
> -Fandomwritergirl


	5. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, looking at the clock on my laptop as I'm writing this, it's one in the morning where I am right now. I have been waiting all day to post this and now here it is! 
> 
> Seriously, I was working on a really cute, fluffy, and slightly angsty scene for chapter 17 (17!?!?!) up until I realized it was Monday and I could post this. 
> 
> I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I'm really proud of it and I hope that that means that you guys will like it too.

“Oh shit,” I groaned as soon as I realized.

“What?” everyone wanted to know. 

I looked at my team. “Ava,” I said. They all chuckled and sighed, slightly exasperated. “She’s gonna kill me if I don’t tell her where we’re going.”

I ran off too my room to retrieve the Time Courier Ava had given me. When I returned to the bridge, all those who weren’t regularly on the _Waverider_ continued to look at me with confused expressions. 

“Amaya, feel free to explain who Ava is. Zari, you can help if you want too. Boys,” I aimed pointedly in their direction, “You may _not_ add to the conversation. Amaya, you’re in charge.” I thought for a moment, then added; “Gags for the boys are permissible if you feel like they’re necessary.”

With that, I opened a portal to the Time Bureau and walked through. Just before I closed it, I heard Cisco and Felicity yell “You have got to let me get a look at that!” I shook my head and laughed, deciding to let Ava take care of that whole mess.

The portal had opened up in the common area, so I walked down the hall to where I knew Ava’s office to be. Although her door was closed, I could see that she was working at her desk and decided to let myself in.

Upon hearing the door open, Ava didn’t look up from her work but rather sighed, “Gary, what did we say about knocking?”

“Now, is that any way to treat your girlfriend?” I asked, feigning seriousness. I went over to the hidden liquor cabinet and poured two glasses of whiskey. 

“Oh my God, Sara,” she looked up at me, surprised. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” she closed her laptop and walked around her desk, accepting the drink I offered before taking a seat on the couch by the far wall and motioning for me to join her.

We snuggled up together and shared some kisses until Ava brought me back to the matter at hand.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, I am, but what are you doing here? I’d know if there was an anachronism.”

I told her what I’d told teams Arrow and Flash (taking a moment to explain the multiverse), and finishing with; “We were about to leave for Earth-38 when I remembered how mad you’d be if I left for an alternate universe without either telling you or inviting you, which is what I’m doing now.”

“Oh course I want to come!” Ava exclaimed, standing. “Let me just go cancel a few meetings and tell Gary that I’ll be taking a few days off and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I smiled. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

As she walked out the door, I called after her; “Can’t say the same about the booze, through!” 

I could hear her laughing as she walked away.

Ava returned almost ten minutes later, a time in which I had emptied a decanter and a half of hard liquor.

“Told ya,” I smiled, nodding toward the bottles.

“I swear you re going to run me dry one of these days, Miss Lance.” she said, looping her arms around my neck.

“You know you love it,” I smirked, kissing her before she had a chance to reply.

Pulling back, Ava held up her Time Courier and asked; “Shall we?”

“We shall,” I answered, but quickly held up my hand to keep her from opening the portal, adding; “Oh, and just so you know, both my parents are on the _Waverider_ too.” 

Ava, not expecting the last-minute news, froze as she struggled to comprehend what I had just said. I took the opportunity to give her a quick peck on the cheek, taking her Time Courier and opening the portal to the timeship as I did so.

I sauntered back onto the _Waverider_ , smirking as I looked behind me to see Ava still frozen exactly where I had left her. 

Everyone stared at the two of us, confused, until William shyly spoke up from where he stood next to Oliver.

“Umm… Is she okay?” he asked. 

“She’ll be fine in a minute,” I answered, then explained; “I didn’t tell her my parents were here until right before I opened the portal.” This earned me a few pointed looks and exasperated shaking heads, as well as some scattered chuckles.

“Aves, you coming?” I called. This seemed to shake her from her stupor. “Because I will leave without you.”

“I will get you back for that, jerk,” she promised, walking onto the bridge and shutting the portal behind her.

“Love you too, idiot.”

With that, I strode over to the Captain’s seat and sat down, announcing; “Everyone, strap in. If you don’t have a jumpseat, find something that’s bolted down and hold on tight, because we are about to go Earth-jumping!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next week is going to be really busy for me because I'm changing schools and we started the process a bit late, so if the next chapter ends up coming a bit late, that's why. Since it's already written that's gonna help a lot, but how tired I am will also be a pretty big factor in whether it comes out at the time of day I have a tendency to publish chapters at or not. 
> 
> There will be more announcements coming with next week's chapter, as well as some other stuff. (Don't worry, it's all good things)
> 
> But until then, I hoped you liked this chapter and will be here for the next one. 
> 
> I love reading all your comments and getting to reply to all of them- seriously, I want to tell you guys everything and that usually leads to me spending like ten minutes trying to word a reply so that it doesn't give anything away!
> 
> Also, for those who don't normally go through and read the comments, I got one a few days ago that gave me a chance to explain the title of this fic, something that I've been meaning to do for a while now. 
> 
> This was originally meant to be just a short fix-it between Sara and Dinah, and was titled "Never and Always" (I thought it sounded cool). But then, my imagination decided to take a little trip down inspiration alley and stopped at each and every one of the stores there. Because of that, I decided to change the title to "Throw Away the Plan". Not only was this a great reference to a great character (who will most likely not appear in this fic, for those who were hoping to see him), but it also perfectly summarized what happened with the story itself.
> 
> But anyways, thank you to those who sat through that entire explanation/rant- you guys are awesome. I can't wait to see you all next week, and with that do I take my leave.
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	6. Dinah's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place at the same time as last week's chapter, but it's Dinah's PoV of what happened on the _Waverider_ while Sara was with Ava. There will be lots of chapters like this, where some things are retold by various characters so that we get all the details. (Trust me, I've got lots of great scenes that use this:)

After the portal closed behind Sara, the Legends all burst into laughter, causing many of us to share confused looks. A moment later, Quentin turned to Amaya and Zari and said; We’re all wondering, so I’m just gonna say it. What exactly just happened, and why is it so funny?”

“Okay, some backstory needed,” Amaya stated, and launched into a story. 

“We had just gotten back from saving reality as we know it in 1916, only to arrive in 2017 L.A. to find a large number of people, animals, and things that were displaced from throughout time. Big Ben and Gertrude the T. Rex, for example.” Upon seeing the many perplexed faces staring back at her, she added; “Ray got stuck in the cretaceous period once. We also ended up there a few months later, I don’t exactly remember why, and we found out that I can speak T-Rex. Both are stories for another time.

“Anyways, backing up a little, right before we left 1916, Rip Hunter left the team to go do his own thing for a little while. When we got to 2017, There were a bunch of people, agents, as we would soon find out, in the streets, putting the anachronisms back when they belonged. Turns out, even though it had only been fifteen minutes since we had last seen Rip, it had been five years for him. In that time, he had created the Time Bureau, an agency designed to replace the Time Masters, which the original Legends destroyed.”

“Original Legends?” I asked.

“The team Rip assembled to take down Vandal Savage. It was Sara, Ray, Mick, Leonard Snart, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson- we all called him Jax,- Kendra Saunders, and Carter Hall. Snart died in the attack on the Vanishing Point to save the rest of the team. Carter and Kendra left after that, and none of us have seen either them since. Jax left pretty recently- not long after Martin died during the battle with Earth-X.” Amaya explained.

“Nate came on board when he helped Mick and Gideon retrieve the time-scattered Legends from various points in history. I was-sort of-picked up in 1942.”

“Sort of?” Felicity wanted to know.

“Sort of meaning I stowed away on the ship and attacked everyone because I thought they were responsible for killing a member of the Justice Society of America, who also happened to be one of my then teammates and boyfriend. I ended up being detained until I helped on a mission and have been part of the team ever since. Zari we picked up in 2042, after the whole 1916 adventure. She-"

“Wait-” Cisco interrupted, looking at Zari in amazement. “You’re from the future!?”

“Yeah...,” she answered. “Unfortunately, it isn’t all that great. A.R.G.U.S. becomes a corrupt government that rules under martial law, religion is a crime, and Meta-humans have been outlawed since 2021. And that’s just _some_ of the trouble from my time.”

“Well, that’s not good,” Felicity fretted. “You’ll look into that, right, Dig?”

“As soon as the Worldkillers are taken care of,” he promised.

I had no idea what any of that was about, but decided to keep my mouth shut.

“Anyways,” Amaya interjected, turning our attention back to the story, “Rip relieved us of duty and the _Waverider_ , and we all went our separate ways. 

“Six months later, Mick ran into Julius Caesar while on vacation in Aruba. He called Sara, who quit her job then and there- she says she shrew a big kitchen knife at her boss to tell him, which, knowing her I don’t doubt- and met up with Nate and Ray. 

“The three of them went to the Time Bureau to try and tell Rip about the Anachronism, but Ava basically arrested them right as they walked in the door. 

“Sara and Ava absolutely hated each other for months, but not long after the Earth-X thing, we got an alert about an Anachronism in Vinland, in the year 1000. Turns out, a young Martin Stein had been out buying a Hanukkah gift for Lily and somehow was transported then with the gift- a Beebo doll. Caused all sorts of problems. Ava ended up coming to help us, and she and Sara must have had some sort of conversation while we were there, because afterwards, you could definitely tell that there was something there that wasn’t there before.”

Zari looked at her incredulously. “Did you seriously just quote _Beauty and the Beast_?”

“What’s that?”

All present, including myself, gave various iterations of “Are you serious!?” until Amaya shouted over all the noise to remind us that she was from 1942, and didn’t understand a lot of the references we would. 

Zari then continued the explanation. “After a trip to the eighties, I was finishing some repairs on the engine when I was doused in some sort of toxic time sludge.”

“It was a highly volatile and advanced substance that is integral in the _Waverider_ ’s ability to travel through time,” Gideon corrected her. “It’s a miracle you’re still alive.”

“So, time sludge, for all intents and purposes,” Oliver stated.

“Thank you!” Zari exclaimed. Gideon sighed.

“Anyways, Gideon was able to salvage my conscience while my body was healing in the MedBay, and put me in a one-hour time loop to make a point. Long story. She designed it based off what she’d observed in our daily lives. Turns out, Sara has a habit of sneaking off to the jumpship when she wants to be alone. _No one_ ,” she said pointedly to the Legends, “Take advantage of that information.”

“After I escaped from that nightmare, I managed to talk her into asking Ava out. She did, and they want on a date a few weeks ago. However, Gary,- a _really_ annoying Time Bureau agent- had to talk to Ava because Rip had escaped from the Bureau’s time prison, gotten a hold of Wally, and the two of them had used Wally’s speed to steal Rip’s old coat.”

“You’re forgetting the part where I stole Gary’s phone and Time Courier and pantsed him,” Wally reminded her proudly.

“We’ll be talking about that later, young man,” Joe told him sternly. 

“Anyways, while Ava was away taking care of that, the _Waverider_ fell out of the sky and Sara had to go take care of that. Unfortunately, Ava hadn’t gotten back to the table yet, so she thought Sara had stood her up.

“From what I’ve gathered, Ava came to the _Waverider_ later that night and the two had a huge argument. Considering that, something must have been said because now it’s like the argument never happened because they get along so well now.”

I wouldn’t be at all surprised if Ava ends up coming to Earth-38 with us, Amaya added. “Speaking of, I actually wouldn't expect them back for another fifteen minutes, at least. Feel free to explore the ship if you want, Gideon will let you know when they do.”

At that, everyone present trickled off the bridge, and I took Quentin, Oliver, Felicity, and William to the galley, where we swapped stories from our time apart until Gideon told us it was time to return.

Not two minutes after we all arrived did a portal open, which Sara came through, smirking. On the other side, I could see a tall woman who I assumed to be Ava, standing frozen in what I assumed to be shock. We all looked at the two of them, confused, until William decided to address the situation. 

Sara explained that she had decided to not tell her that Quentin and I were on the _Waverider_ until the last minute. We smiled and waved sheepishly. 

After Ava came out of her stupor, the two exchanged a spot of witty banter, then Sara instructed everyone who didn’t have access to a jumpseat to find something sturdy to hold on to. Cisco and Gypsy left the _Waverider_ to open a breach large enough for the ship, which Sara expertly guided us through.

We had just arrived in the skies of Earth-38 when her chest arced outward violently and she let out a scream that shattered the glass separating the parlor from the bridge before going limp in her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kinda happy with how this cliff hanger turned out! All will be explained next week, don't worry :) 
> 
> Anyways, I know that this chapter came out like ten hours later than chapters normally do, but that's because I was posting at like midnight where I am. 
> 
> However, seeing as I start my first year of high school tomorrow, update times will become rather fluid based on when I have time to update in relation to school, homework, and tennis. I'll do my best to post on Mondays, but like I said in the first chapter, life happens, and weird stuff is to be expected. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be back next week!
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	7. Barry's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter introduces an idea that I have a feeling not all of you will be on board for, but it is one that i feel like isn't seen very often in Arrowverse fics and wanted to put my own spin on. 
> 
> I do have the arc partially written already, and it has a bunch of stuff that I know you are all fans of (Fluff, bonding, etc).
> 
> And now, without further ado, the next chapter!

Oliver untangled himself from the railing he had been holding on to and picked Sara up as soon as Ava released the catch on her harness. He ran her to the MedBay, the rest of us following close behind.

“Gideon, what happened?” Ava asked the AI after her girlfriend had been placed in one of the beds. 

Gideon scanned her body, then announced, “It appears that Mallus could only exist on Earth-1, and even through he has already been defeated, there were some residual effects that the of the strain of possessing her left on her body. The sudden disconnection was what harmed her. I’ve given her a minor sedative and some painkillers, she ought to be fine once they wear off in a few hours.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” Ava sighed in relief.

“In the meantime, there is something I need to show you, if everyone would please make their way back to the bridge.”

Through all the commotion, none of us had noticed a sharp jerk in the hull of the ship, or rather, realized we had felt it until we felt another on our way back to the bridge.

“Guys, what was that?” Caitlin asked tentatively. 

“I’m not sure,” Nate answered. “Let’s just get back to the bridge, I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

Ava was the first to arrive, and promptly exclaimed; “What the hell!? Why is there a woman _flying_ out there?”

The rest of us piled in and began to laugh as we realized who she was talking about. 

Kara was floating just outside the front window, hands on her hips and a mildly annoyed expression on her face. 

“That’s Kara Danvers, or Supergirl, as she’s known on this Earth.” I answered. 

“You wanna let me in?” She called. 

“Go around to the Cargo Bay, we’ll open it for you,” I called back. 

“I wasn’t expecting you guys here for another day!” She exclaimed, hugging me.

“Well, I guess we’re just efficient,” Ray joked. “That, and, we probably put the wrong day in the time drive.”

Kara looked at the group of people in front of her for a moment before asking; “Where's Sara?”

“About that…” I began hesitantly.

“She’s in the MedBay,” Ava answered for me.

“Sorry, who are you?” Kara asked her.

“Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau on Earth-1 and Sara’s girlfriend,” she explained, introducing herself.

“Kara Danvers, otherwise known as Supergirl,” Kara smiled at her, and they shook hands.

“Anyways,” Ava began. “There was a time demon on Earth-1 who possessed Sara’s body for a while, and even though we defeated him, John Constantine- I absolutely hate the guy, but he can be useful sometimes- he did some sort of mystical scan on her body and was able to tell us that there were still some residual effects of the time they had spent bound together in her system. Unfortunately, Mallus could only exist on Earth-1, and leaving our Earth so suddenly must have caused the connection to be broken. Forcefully. She’s in the MedBay right now, like I said, sleeping off the cocktail Gideon whipped up for her.”

“Gideon had told us all to come back in here so she could tell us something when you showed up,” Oliver told her.

“Thank you, Mr. Queen,” Gideon said, her holographic head appearing above the center console. “You all have probably noticed the broken glass on the floor.”

“Well, yeah, but why’d it break?” Zari asked. 

It was shattered by the force of Captain Lance’s scream when we crossed Earths. I had been wondering how this had happened, although my suspicions were confirmed when I compared the data from scanning her body a few minutes ago to the circumstantial evidence.”

“What did you find?” Dinah asked, worry evident in her voice.

“I went back measured the volume of her cry, and it was far higher than the human voice should be able to give off. In fact, it was comparable to that of the Canary Cry used by the original Black Canary, Laurel Lance.”

“That would explain why I heard you guys get here from all the way in Midvale,” Kara muttered.

“Yes, it would,” Ava said. “But what does this mean for Sara?”

“It means,” Cisco piped up from the other side of the room, “That she's a Meta.”

“She’s a what now!?” Dinah exclaimed.

“A Metahuman,” I said. They’re people who were born human but got powers at some point in their lives. I became the Flash when I was struck by lightning the night the Particle Accelerator exploded in Central City a few years ago. Caitlin and Cisco’s powers came from the same event, but they remained dormant until I accidentally time traveled the first time.”

“The first time?” Ava asked me warily. 

“The first time was a complete accident. I was running really fast in order to keep a tsunami from hitting Central City a few years ago. The second time was more on purpose. I went back in time to the night my mom died and saved her life, then lived in that timeline for about three months, until I started losing my memories of the original timeline. At that point, I went back and set time back on track, but there were repercussions I didn’t expect. Long story short, one of them created Alchemy, a follower of Savitar, the god of speed. He was really just one of my time remnants from the future, but that’s a whole other story. Alchemy gave Wally his speed.”

“If you ever do that again, my team _will_ hunt you down.” She warned him. 

“I have no doubt that you will, which is one of the reasons I don’t mean to time travel unaided again,” I told her. She nodded. 

“As a change of topic,” Kara said. “I’m going to go fly to Metropolis to pick up some extra help. When I get back, we’ll all head to the DEO. Sound like a plan?”

“Absolutely,” Oliver decided. “See you in… an hour?” 

“Or less.”

Kara flew off, and most of the rest of us stayed in the bridge to discuss the upcoming battle and what Sara’s recent promotion to Metahuman meant for our chances. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I implied in the beginning notes, I have a feeling that not all of you are fans of Sara having powers, and that's okay. If you want to bow out now because of it, I won't be offended at all. (All I ask is that you please don't attack me for it in the comments. No one wants that type of negativity.)
> 
> That being said, if you do like the idea and/or are willing to stick around to see it flesh out, I am sending you virtual fresh-out-of-the-oven cookies! *Is cheering with party hats and noisemakers behind her computer screen, with plates of various steaming cookies behind her* Yay! Thank you! 
> 
> And now for the rant portion of the notes. 
> 
> The reason I was so late in getting this chapter out was because I was almost late for my bus this morning because I wanted to finish sewing a skirt to wear to school, and therefore had no time to set this up early. (It's Ravenclaw. And therefore awesome.)
> 
> And then I got to school and made almost all the way through the day, only to discover that the MacBook I'm _supposed_ to have gotten last Wednesday _still_ isn't ready, and it's getting annoying because we use them in most our classes. Hopefully I'll be getting it soon, but I honestly have no idea. It'll be easier to update sooner once I have it. 
> 
> We're also getting new carpet on the main level of our house that will hopefully help with the problem that is our dogs using the bathroom indoors. 
> 
> My life is crazy. 
> 
> I was sitting on the floor of my room reading on my phone when I realized that I had to give you guys this update. I had done all the HTML formatting, written the beginning notes, and was to the very beginning of the rant portion of the end notes when I went to turn the volume up on the music I have playing and accidentally deleted all of the tabs I had up in my browser, which took all of this hard work with it. But luckily, I remembered most of what I had written and was able to retype it.
> 
> Which brings us to where we are now.
> 
> My rant is now over, and I expect that you amazing people who stuck around to read about my problems gobbled up all those steaming cookies while you did so. I hope they were good. 
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl
> 
> P.S. I think that this was probably the longest note I've ever written for a fic, but do I care? No I do not.


	8. Ava's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got my MacBook!!! I can write regularly again!

Once Kara left for Metropolis, I went back to the MedBay and Sara. She was still asleep when I got there, but that didn’t keep me from sitting down and talking to her. 

“I really wish you were out here right now,” I said. “I’m on a brand new Earth that I know absolutely nothing about, I’m surrounded by people you’ve known for years but I just met and two of them are your freaking _parents _. I mean, I know that they love you and they support you and by default they probably like me too- hopefully-, but I’m _scared _. I’m scared of what everyone on this ship thinks of me, and to an extent, me and you. I’m scared of what will happen with you and your connection to Mallus when we go back to our Earth. Hopefully, it won’t come back. On a slightly happier note, you have powers now...! Yay… Well, I guess they’ll just make you even more of a badass than you were before you got them, if that’s even possible.”____

___  
_ _ _

I sat there next to her for a while, watching her sleep. Sara looked so peaceful, like, for once she didn’t have the weight of the world on he shoulders and could just… be.

“I read your sister’s file once, you know,” I added. “I wish I could have met her, she seemed like the kind of person I would have gotten along with. And now you have her powers, except you don’t need some high-tech collar. I guess it must just be the universe’s way of making sure her legacy lives on or some other sentimental crap like that.”

After a little silence, I heard a quiet crying coming from the doorway behind me. I reached into one of Sara’s pockets and pulled out one of her collapsible batons, flicking it open and leveling it at the intruder in one fluid motion.

“Be careful with that thing,” Dinah said, wiping her eyes hurriedly. “You might hurt someone.”

“That’s kinda the point,” I lowered the baton and laughed humorlessly, although I made no move to hide my own tear-stained face. “How much of that did you hear?”

“All of it, if I’m being completely honest,” she admitted sheepishly. “I came here right after Kara left, as well. I guess you just beat me to her.”

I nodded, putting the baton away, but said nothing.

Dinah went over to one of the walls and slid down it, then beckoned for me to do the same. I did so reluctantly, pressing a kiss to Sara’s forehead before joining her.

“Gideon?” Dinah asked once I had settled myself on the floor next to her.

“Yes, Mrs. Lance?”

“Would you please close and lock the MedBay doors? And let us know if anyone tries to get in while you’re at it.”

“Done and done.” I could almost hear a smile in the A.I.’s voice.

“Something tells me you’re not a huge fan of being open like you were just a moment ago,” Dinah explained.

“And what makes you think it’ll keep happening?” I asked, my walls going back up almost immediately.

“I’m a mother. I have my ways,” she assured me. “Now, am I right in assuming you meant what you said to Sara?”

“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” I admitted.

“If that’s the case, I’m not worried about the two of you at all.”

“Really?” I asked, surprised. Of all the things I had anticipated Dinah saying, that had definitely not been one of them. 

“I can tell you love her, and from the way she talked about you before we got the call about all… this,” she motioned in a general ‘all around’ gesture. “I can tell Sara loves you too. If Laurel could be here, I’m sure she’d say the same.”

“Thank you,” I said sincerely. “I really needed to hear that.”

We sat in silence for a moment or so before I hesitantly scooted a bit closer to Dinah. Upon noticing this, she put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against her side.

“I feel the same way, you know,” she said after a few minutes.

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“Earlier, you told Sara that you’re scared, surrounded by all these people you don’t know, but she does. It’s kind of intimidating, don’t you think?”

I nodded, but said nothing.

We lapsed into yet another comfortable silence. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I saw was Sara standing over us, hurriedly putting something in her back pocket. 

“Come here, you,” I muttered, patting the floor beside me.

She sat down and sandwiched me between her mom and herself. I suddenly burst into tears, remembering the conversation Dinah and I had had who-knows-how-long-ago.

I buried my head in Sara’s chest, and the two Lance women held me like that until Gideon let us know that Kara had returned.

Dinah left for the bridge, leaving Sara and I to clean ourselves up before rejoining everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the promised fluff!
> 
> I'm in a pretty good mood today, so there isn't any crazy long rant. 
> 
> Except that I had to switch advisory classes (which is basically a study hall) and that means that I won't be able to see one of my really good friends at my new school anymore. 
> 
> Okay, I lied. I do have a mini-rant. 
> 
> I was in the Gifted Advisory, but after the STAR test that everyone had to take, I didn't score high enough to keep me in a class that I don't get a grade for. Which doesn't make that much sense. Hopefully we'll be able to figure something out so that I can go back to the advisory I like.
> 
> And I guess that that's it for my problems. Have a great day!
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl
> 
> P.S.- I was looking over this chapter and about to post it when I realized that something in this chapter foreshadows something in a chapter that'll be posted in about two months- so there's something for you all to look forward to!


	9. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say here at the beginning of the chapter, so I won't waste any time with mindless rambling to keep you from the good stuff, so here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Before Mom left, she promised not to tell anyone I was awake, as to give Ava and I some time alone before other human contact became necessary. The two of us snuggled together on the floor of the MedBay until doing so became unbearably painful. 

“Come on, let’s go to my room and change,” I proposed, getting to my feet.

“Not that I’m protesting, but why do you want to change?” Ava questioned, then added slyly; “You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“You know what I mean,” I deadpanned. “Now, I’m covered in snot and tears. I love you, but not _that_ much.”

“Fair enough,” she reasoned, holding out her hand. “Help me up?”

I happily complied, pulling her fast enough to make her stumble into me, and then tugged her into a kiss. We broke apart only when air became a necessity, then chatted lightly as we made our way back to my room to change into something that was a bit more presentable.

We sat on the bed and talked some more, until Gideon interrupted to let us know that everyone else was to leave. 

Upon hearing this, we made our way to the cargo bay, as that was where we had been told everyone had gathered.

Right before turning the corner I stopped, an idea coming to mind. “What?” Ava asked nervously. “You’ve got that look in your eye, like you’re up to something.”

“Because I am. Wait here.” With that, I sprinted over to the fabrication room and grabbed one of my spare throwing stars. Ava was still exactly where I had let her when I returned, and motioned toward the weapon in my hand, asking; “What’s that for?”

“You’re about to find out,” I answered, taking aim at the wall just to the side of Oliver’s head.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she whisper-yelled at me when she realized where the star was headed.

“Trust me,” I smiled, and threw the star. It lodged itself in the wall not two inches from Oliver’s left ear.

“What the…” he looked around for the source of the projectile, his eyes finally landing on me at the top of the stairs. “Sara, you-”

“Where’s my pie?” I interrupted, fake-glaring at my crew.

“What do you mean?” Wally questioned.

“Last time I woke up from a coma, there was pie. I looked in the kitchen, and there was no pie. Where is my pie?

Once he realized what I was referencing, Nate explained; “Last time you were in a coma, Jax saved President Johnson from a minefield while the rest of us saved a village from a time-displaced Gorilla Grodd. That didn’t happen this time. Also, you were only out for a couple hours, so you weren’t technically in a coma. Therefore; no pie.”

“Fair enough,” I agreed.

“When did you wake up?” Felicity asked.

“Five, ten minutes ago, maybe?” I mused. “Now, are we going or what?”

  


Upon exiting the _Waverider_ , we were greeted by Kara, Winn, J’onn (in his human form), Alex (on crutches), and four other people we didn’t know, although team Flash seemed to recognize one of them. Kara was arguing with another, in what seemed to be a different language. 

Introductions were made all around, and three of the newcomers introduced themselves as Mon-El, the former prince (technically king, but not) of Daxam, Imra Ardeen of Titan (one of Saturn’s moons), and Brainiac-5 (He asked us to call him Brainy-everyone else did), a 12th-level intellect from the planet Colu.

Kara and the other person argued the entire time, and we never got his name.

“So… does anyone know what’s going on over there?” Zari asked, once there was really nothing else for us to take care of at that time, without Kara.

“It’s Kryptonian,” Mon-El answered. He exchanged glances with a few of the Earth-38ers before continuing. “I can’t really translate for you because what they’re saying is nothing that should be repeated in English.” Those around him nodded their heads in agreement.

J’onn continued; “It seems to be something about how Kara had to destroy Kal’s highly sophisticated Kryptonian robot a while back because it would have killed her otherwise, and he’s still not very happy about it.”

Seeming to realize they had an audience, Kara said something that had those who could understand her language giggling, impressed. With that, she turned on her heel and stalked over to the rest of us.

“Brainy, make a note to figure out how to rebuild Kelex while everyone from Earth-1 is here. I’m sure that between you, Gideon, Felicity, Cisco, and Zari, you’ll be able to figure it out.” She turned to the group and apologized.

“If you’ll all follow me, we’ll go downstairs for a tour,” J’onn said, opening a door and leading the way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that this chapter was a little on the short side. 
> 
> Yes, next week's chapter will be longer. Don't worry.
> 
> It's labor day here in the US, so I have Monday off of school for that, and then Tuesday off as well because of a teacher in-service thing. Four-day weekend! Yay! 
> 
> On Saturday, I went up to my school to help put together sets for the fall musical for about seven hours, and then not long after I got home, We went to the store to get stuff to paint our kitchen. (ie, that's what I've been doing all weekend). 
> 
> My dad, in a stroke of genius that only dads can have, decided that we needed to paint the ceiling too. Because of that, my hair now has a little bit of white paint in it because I forgot to put it up, and my arms are also covered in paint. 
> 
> And that was just the primer. 
> 
> We're putting the actual paint up today. 
> 
> At least I've been promised good money for helping. I think I'll be able to get this really good record player I've been wanting!
> 
> Side note: Is anyone else's writing fueled by the sounds of Imagine Dragons and Fall Out Boy, or is that just me?
> 
> Next: We know that Legends won't be a part of the crossover this year, but is anyone else secretly hoping for them to make like a small cameo or something?
> 
> My ideal one goes something like this:
> 
>  
> 
> The crossover's big bad has just been defeated and everyone has just started recovering from the battle when suddenly, a portal created by a Time Courier opens about a hundred or so yards away. Everyone naturally looks over at Cisco, expecting him to have opened it for some reason. 
> 
> "What're you lookin at me for?" He asks. "Mine are circular and blue, not... whatever that is."
> 
> Someone (Probably Oliver) is about to go and investigate, when all of a sudden, Sara runs out, closely followed by Ava. They stop to catch their breath before looking back through the portal.
> 
> "John!" Sara bellows, infuriated. "Would you care to explain why there is a freaking _dragon_ chasing us?"
> 
> "I've got nothing for this one, luv," he answers, walking through the portal nonchalantly. "It's probably yet another side effect of letting Mallus out."
> 
> "Well it wasn't my fault we had to save Zambesi," Sara shot back. "and unfortunately, doing so robbed me of the chance to rip Damien's throat from his neck, something I have _dreamed_ about for _years_." Her fingers have started to curl in frustration as she yells, and Ava has begun to look like she's contemplating whether or not she should let her girlfriend attack Constantine or hold her back when the time comes. "But _nooooo_. He has to go be all chivalrous and save Nora. Because why wouldn't he!?" 
> 
> Sara seems to have calmed down a bit after her ranting, and Ava is about to go to her when she suddenly looks through the still-open doorway, and her face turns from concerned to shock to 'go go go' in a matter of seconds. 
> 
> "Dragon!" she yells as she opens another portal. The three of them run through the new portal just as a furious-looking dragon appears through the first. It flies through the second, and then both portals close, leaving no evidence of the debacle that had just taken place. 
> 
> "So are we going to talk about that or...?" Kara asks. 
> 
> "I wanna go sleep," Alex replies. "There's time for that later."
> 
> Everyone nods in agreement as they make their way back to their base of operations.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I am aware that I just penned a small one-shot and put it in the notes. It will be going up as its own story sometime in the near future.
> 
> But that's my idea for a Legends cameo in the crossover! Please let me know what you thought of it and the chapter in the comments below!
> 
> Adding on to the above- I love reading and replying to all of the comments I receive, and sometimes they even (on occasion) help me with writer's block, which I have had a lot of recently. In other words- keep 'em coming!
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	10. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!
> 
> I was laying in bed last night when I realized that it was past midnight and I could put the new chapter up, but I was too tired to. Oh well. But its here now!
> 
> Enjoy!

The tour of the DEO was incredible, and everyone was impressed to be able to find something that could keep them entertained.

At the end, J’onn asked the group if there were any questions, so I took the chance to mention a very serious situation: sleeping arrangements.

“There are some cots here,” he stated. “But I’m not sure if there’s enough.”

“I can take two at my place,” Alex offered. “They can share my bed and I’ll take the couch.”

“Yeah, and I can take four,” Kara added. “There’s my bed and two couches.”

“But where will you stay?” Iris interjected. “If you’re housing four extra people and you have four places in which one could comfortably sleep, then there’s nowhere for you.”

“She can sleep-fly,” Alex and Felicity stated simultaneously.

“How do you-” the former started to ask, but changed her mind. “Actually, I don’t care. 

“Fun fact; she used to scare me in the middle of the night when we were growing up. I would be getting a glass of water or something, and I’d turn around and there she was, snoring in midair.”

“Oh yeah!” Kara exclaimed, laughing. “You wet yourself a few times, if I remember correctly.”

Alex nodded, embarrassed. “Yes. That did happen.”

  


In the end, the Legends and Ava stayed on the _Waverider_ , with Cisco and Gypsy in the extra room. The Queens (Oliver, Felicity, William, and Thea) went to Kara’s place, Barry and Iris to Alex’s, and everyone else to either the spare rooms on the Legion’s ship or cots at the DEO.

Those who were not already there returned to the DEO the next morning, where J’onn declared the day was to be used for the newcomers’ benefit, in which we would be able to get to know the city.

“Sara, Ava,” Kara called, coming over to us after we had all been dismissed. 

“What’s up?” I asked.

“So, since we’ll probably be using the _Waverider_ a lot pretty soon, I was hoping- if it’s okay with you, that is- to introduce her to the public. I just want them to know that it’s not an enemy ship, because, well, let’s just say we’ve had problems with that in the past.”

“You mean the Daxamite invasion?” Alex asked, coming up behind her. 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Daxamite?” Ava asked, connecting dots in her head. “Isn’t Mon-El a Daxamite?”

“He is. We’re talking about different Daxamites. His parents, to be exact. It’s a rather long story that you’ll probably end up hearing sometime soon.”

“Okay, then,” I decided. “I think it’s okay if you bring out the ship, we don’t really want anyone freaking out because of it. What do you think, Aves?”

“Fine by me,” she agreed. When and where do you want us?”

“How about on top of the Catco Worldwide Media building at noon?” Kara asked. “I’m sure I can have the press ready by then.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Kara was about to fly away when she turned and added as a sort of afterthought; “Stay cloaked until I say. I want to do a big reveal.”

We chuckled and looked down at the National City tourist guide we had all received. “Would you suggest anything, Alex?” Ava asked. 

“Try Noonan’s if you want food. Best café I know. I’d join you but I want to see if we can get working on a weapon to help with the Worldkillers.” She replied and left to regain control of her lab, as Cisco, Felicity, Ray, and Zari were running around like kids in a candy store.

In the end, Ava and I ended up going for an early lunch at Noonan’s with Nate, Amaya, Barry, and Iris. We took our food to a nearby park for a picnic, and it was just our luck that a rogue alien showed up. Supergirl and Superman arrived not long after to deal with it. 

Kara, noticing us, came over to say hi and pilfer some of Amaya’s sticky bun while Clark brought the alien back to the DEO. 

“So what was that?” Iris asked curiously.

“One of the Slitheen, from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius,” Kara replied, as if that was explanation enough. 

“I’m sorry, Raxacorico...what?” Barry asked. The rest of us nodded in agreement, all trying to pronounce the name of the planet Kara had just told us about.

“Raxacoricofallapatorius,” she clarified. “Don’t worry. It takes time to get the hang of saying it. And thanks for the sticky bun!” With that, she took off, leaving Amaya to uselessly protest about the stolen food for a moment before giving up, defeated. 

Ava and I stayed and talked for another fifteen minutes or so, until one of us looked at our phone and realized that we needed to go get ready for the interview. 

We ended up arriving with only a few minutes to spare. Luckily, we had had the forethought to give Team Supergirl full access to the _Waverider_ and all her resources. This meant that Winn and Gideon had already gotten everything set up, so all Ava and I had to do was the talking.

  


Afterward, Kara caught up with us to tell us about something she had been considering doing. 

“Alex and I like to have Girl’s Nights every so often, where we just hang out together and watch a movie while we gorge ourselves on pizza and ice cream, and just generally try to forget about all our problems while we’re at it. 

“I realized that we’re way overdue for one, so I thought, ‘Why not kick Oliver and William out of my place for the night? Then we could have a big one all together.’ What do you think?”

“That is a genius idea,” Ava decided. “I could use some time off.”

“Same,” I agreed, nodding. “What time do you want us there?” 

“Does… Eight sound good?”

“Sure! You get back to work, we’ll spread the word.”

Kara smiled and pulled us both in for a hug before happily flying off.

  


Thankfully, word spread quickly where superheroes were involved. Ava and I decided to take full advantage of this, telling a few people of the plan before retiring to the _Waverider_ and trusting that the news would make its way to all those concerned.

Our goal had been to look up as much as we could about the influence of aliens on this Earth as we could. 

We ended up taking a nap on one of the couches in the library instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few days ago, I was sitting in one of my classes and talking to one of my friends about writing. I mentioned that I had hit some major writer's block, and she offered to help. 
> 
> I handed her my MacBook and told her the names of some of the characters in the fic so she'd have something to use to write with. Little did I know what I had gotten myself into. 
> 
> She had had a completely straight face while she was typing, and I wasn't really expecting that much.
> 
> I should not have been as surprised as I was that she had written a scene in which she killed off a character. 
> 
> I was surprised, however, that it actually helped me out of my writer's block.
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	11. Dinah's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm taking the time to update this instead of doing homework that's due in two days because I don't wanna do the homework. 
> 
> No regrets.

I had heard that Kara had invited all the women from Earth-1 to a girl’s night at her apartment, and I wanted to find Sara to see if she knew anything about it. I assumed she would be the _Waverider_ , so that's where I went first.

“Gideon,” I asked upon arriving. “Is Sara here?”

“Yes, Mrs. Lance,” the AI answered. “She’s in the library with Director Sharpe.”

“Thank you, Gideon.”

I made my way to the library, expecting to see them making plans for the upcoming battle. However, the sight that greeted me was much more pleasant, and brought a warm smile to my face.

My daughter and her girlfriend were stretched out on the couch together, both asleep. Sara’s back was pressed against Ava’s chest, and the latter’s arms were wrapped tightly around the former’s smaller form. The only time I could remember seeing her this comfortable and content was, if I thought about it, before the whole disaster with the _Gambit_. 

As any good mother would, I quietly took out my phone and snapped a few pictures in order to immortalize the beautiful scene before me. 

Once I was satisfied with the photograph, I chose a book from one of the shelves and sat down to read while I waited for my girls to wake up.

  


About seventy-five pages later, I heard a light whimpering coming from the direction of the couch where Sara and Ava laid. A quick glance in that direction showed that the source of the sound was Sara, who had begun to move around. 

I immediately marked my place in the book and hurried over to the two. However, Ava awoke right as I reached their side and shooed me away. 

“This happens more often than either of us would care to admit,” she explained. “I’ve got this.”

While she had been talking to me, Ava had also been gently pressing one hand to Sara’s chest just below her neck while trying to shake her awake with the other. 

Sara woke with a start a few moments later, and Ava and I wasted no time in gathering her up in our arms as tears began to pour down her face.

Do you wanna talk about it?” Ava whispered once she had quieted down. Sara nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me,” Ava commented after a time. 

Upon hearing this, a thought struck me. What if Sara was uncomfortable talking about what was bothering her because I was there with her? It would be understandable, seeing as we hadn’t spoken for so long, up until about a day ago. 

“I can leave if you want me to,” I told them, standing.

“No, stay,” Sara mumbled, removing her head from Ava’s chest long enough to say the words before burying it back in place.

“Okay, then,” I smiled, making myself comfortable on the far end of the couch.

Shortly thereafter Sara readjusted herself so that she was sitting upright but could still lean into Ava. She wiped her face, took a shaky breath, and began her tale.

“It was a new one this time, unlike any nightmare I’ve had before. I felt like I was in the demon realm, because I was aware of everything that was going on around me but had no control over it. I knew that that wasn’t where I was, though, because I was on the _Waverider_. I was alone and couldn’t find anyone else, and I was starting to get worried. 

“I thought I had searched the entire ship, twice, until I remembered I hadn’t checked the trash compactor room. I ran down there as fast as I could, and when I got there, the Worldkillers were holding everyone captive. 

“They noticed me as soon as I arrived. One of them-Pestilence, I think- grabbed me and held me back while Reign and Purity murdered their prisoners one by one.”

At this point, Sara had well-defined tear tracks all down her cheeks. Her voice was choppy, but despite this, she turned to look her girlfriend in the eyes and said; “You were the last to go.”

Ava’s eyes looked like they were about to overflow as she pulled Sara back into her arms. She noticed me watching them and stretched a hand out towards me, which I gladly accepted. I was surprised when she gently tugged me towards her, but I went without a struggle. 

“You’re her mother,” she told me. “There’s no reason you shouldn’t be here too.”

  


The three of us snuggled together on the couch for a good half hour, probably. I think I had almost drifted off when I heard a slightly muffled voice. 

“Sara, move. I have to pee,” Ava groaned.

“No can do, Mom’s kinda in the way,” she retorted. “Also, I don’t want to. You’re a very good pillow. And warm.”

“You’re insufferable, Ms. Lance. You know that, right?”

“Well, duh.”

“I also hope you realize that the only reason I haven’t shoved you off me is that I don’t want to dump your mother on the floor.”

I stood up and stretched. “You can push her off now.”

Sara hit the floor with a thump, and Ava made a beeline for the ship’s single bathroom.

Picking herself up, Sara asked; “So what did you want to talk to me about? I’m guessing that you didn’t come with the intention to join in on an impromptu therapy session.”

“That was an unexpected bonus,” I smiled. “Anyways, I had heard that Kara’s having a girl’s night at her place tonight. I was wondering if you knew anything about it.”

“You were wanting to know if you were invited,” she guessed, quickly understanding the question behind the question. “Of course you are. The Danvers wanted me to invite everyone from Earth-1 who fit the ‘female’ category. Kara texted us to let us know she’s inviting a friend of hers she said was trustworthy. Didn’t get a name, though.” She looked at something behind me. “Did you?”

“No, I didn’t,” Ava told her, walking in. “Gideon, what time is it, locally?”

“Seven fifteen p.m.,” the AI responded.

“Oh, well, in that case, we should probably get going,” Sara exclaimed. “We planned to meet at Kara’s place at eight. Gideon can fabricate anything you need.”

We gathered a few things for the night and stuffed them into the pillowcases of two pillows. 

“We’re bringing them,” Ava had insisted upon protests from both Sara and I. “Because A) I don’t like sleeping without my own and B) I want the others to be able to use Kara’s extras.”

I had been able to talk her out of bringing one for me. Sara, however, had not been as fortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this was the longest chapter yet, clocking in at almost 2,000 words! Yay! Cookies for everyone!
> 
> Anyways, a friend of mine came over this past weekend for our birthdays (Hers was the 13th, mine was the 14th) and we went to Dave and Buster's. 
> 
> She sat on a railing and leaned against a sign that she thought was solid and would support her weight. It was not, and therefore did not. She flipped over backwards, knocking over the sign. Everyone who saw what happened was very impressed by the fact that she was able to hold on to the railing the entire time and pull off what looked like an incredible gymnastics move. And not get hurt in the process. We had a lot of fun. 
> 
> Saturday night, we made the terrible mistake of watching _Flatliners_ in my living room, with the only light coming from the TV. (We started at about 9:45ish PM) A little more than halfway through, we realized how bad the decision was and turned on _Botched_ instead. I watched the episode. She fell asleep on the couch. 
> 
> So that was my weekend.
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl
> 
> P.S. I had something to rant about, but now I can't remember what it was. I'm sad.
> 
> P.P.S. I was looking at something on my MacBook for fun, and made the mistake of showing it to a friend. I then had to suffer as he and another friend completely picked apart something on the Love Sac website. (Yes, Love Sacs sound weird. No, they are not. they are awesome. I have one. Go look it up, you'll thank me.


	12. Ava's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clocking in at an impressive 2,400 words, this is the longest chapter yet!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S.- PLOT TWIST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

We arrived at Kara’s apartment at ten till eight. My mom knocked on the door, and it was opened moments later.

“Hello!” Alex exclaimed, pulling us each into a hug in turn.

"You didn’t need to bring pillows,” Kara commented after doing the same.

“Told you,” Sara smirked. I dropped the pillows on the table and lightly slapped her over the head.

It turned out that the three of us were the first to arrive. While the Lances and the Danvers finished getting everything set up, I raided Kara’s kitchen to find a mixing bowl, a mixer, and a few ingredients that I had known she would have, so I could make a snack I hadn’t had time to back on the _Waverider_.

I had just finished getting everything together when Felicity and Thea walked in.

“Ooh,” the latter commented. “What’re you making?”

Before I could respond, Sara snuck up behind me and threaded her arms around my waist. “Looks like…” she studied the array of items in front of me. “Cookies and cream macarons. Am I right?” 

“Yup.”

“Sounds delicious,” Kara called eagerly. “I’ve never had those before.”

“No way,” Alex stated, appearing to be genuinely shocked. “Did we seriously just find something that the Girl of Steel hasn't eaten!? I honestly didn’t know that that was possible anymore!”

We all laughed as Alex congratulated me on seemingly achieving the impossible.

“Well, they will be delicious if a certain someone _remembers the salt_.” Sara reminded me pointedly, then explained, “Last time she forgot to add a little to the filling and they were so sweet they hurt our mouths.”

  


Within the next twenty minutes or so, everyone had arrived. 

“Okay, so, I know that we’re a little pressed for space, but we’ll make do with what we have,” Kara announced. “I can see that some of you brought snacks-or are making them, in Ava’s case-so feel free to dig in. Once you have what you want, just find a seat somewhere and then Alex and I have some things planned for us to do.”

By the time everyone had settled down into various places in the living room, I had just finished piping the batter onto a tray.

I grabbed a cookie and walked over to join them. I had noticed that Sara had scored a spot on one of the couches, and decided that that simply wouldn’t do.

I planted myself in directly in front of her and said, “Up,” gesturing for her to move.

“And if I don’t?” she challenged. 

“Well, I guess that someone else will get to enjoy my lap.”

Those who had noticed our conversation chuckled and filled in those who remained oblivious when Sara immediately jumped up to make room for me in her place, then made a show of making herself comfortable. 

“Just so you all know,” I announced once Sara had settled down. “The tray of macarons need to sit and dry for an hour or so. Touch them and you run the risk of losing your hand.”

After a moment, Zari clarified; “She’s serious. I walked into the kitchen the other day and saw Mick trying to swipe a finger full of icing from a cake she hadn’t finished frosting. Let’s just say that what happened next wasn’t pretty.”

Nervous chuckles filled the room, as no one was quite sure whether to be scared or impressed.

“All right,” Kara exclaimed, mostly back to her peppy self. “Now that we’ve got the traditional threats out of the way, it has come to my attention that while most of us have fought together under varying circumstances, we don’t know all that much about each other outside of our own teams. So, how about we all go around the room and tell a fun fact about ourselves.” We all nodded in agreement.

“Okay. I’ll start,” Alex decided. “My fun fact is that the first time I arrested someone, I was seventeen years old.”

"How exactly did that happen?” Iris asked.

“Well, the answer to that actually ties very well into my fun fact,” Kara answered. “Even though I was thirteen when I arrived on Earth, Alex and I absolutely _hated_ each other for like three years. What led up to that arrest is what changed that.” 

“So what happened?” We all pressed, eager to find out. 

The two sisters looked at each other, clearly trying to figure out how to tell their story. 

“Well,” Kara began, taking a deep breath. “I guess the best place to start would be the death of Kenny Li. He was really my only friend in high school, and one night he invited me out into the woods outside Midvale where we lived so he could show me his telescope and the program he had set up with it. 

“The next day, I was getting off the bus at school when I heard a bunch of sirens. I used my super-hearing to listen to what the police radios were saying. They were on their way to a crime scene, where someone had found the body of a boy who fit Kenny’s description, near where we had been the night before. 

“I flew off to investigate, and sure enough, it was Kenny who had died.”

“Kara went back later that night to find Kenny’s laptop,” Alex continued. “I had also gone, but for different reasons. Neither of us had expected to find the other there. Kara almost killed me with her heat vision.”

“You know I didn’t have my powers fully under control!” She exclaimed defensively.

“Yeah, sure.” Kara smacked Alex with a pillow. “Ow! You know the rules about super strength in the house!” 

“Those only apply at Mom’s place! My apartment, my rules!”

We laughed.

“Anyways,” Alex pointedly continued. “We found the laptop, and on it, there were some encrypted files, which we sent off to a friend of Clark’s that Kara knew who was good with decrypting that kind of thing. The pictures she uncovered showed us who the killer was, and we used those to get him put in prison.” 

“Impressive,” Caitlin commented, and the rest of us nodded in agreement.

“So who’s next?” Kara asked. 

“I’ll go,” Felicity said. “When I was in college, I developed a super virus that, five years later, my then-boyfriend who I thought was dead unleashed on Starling City.”

“Wait, when did that happen?” Sara asked. “I don’t remember seeing it on the news when I left Nanda Parbat.”

“It was about a month after the… incident.”

“Wha- oh. _That_ incident. Gotcha.”

“For those of us who live on a completely separate Earth and therefore have no idea what you’re talking about, would you mind filling us in?” Alex asked.

Instead of answering right away, Sara stood, then took off her shirt and pointed to three small diamond-shaped scars on her torso. “The incident in which I got these.”

I gasped, suddenly realizing where she had received the small marks that I had seen multiple times but never asked about.

Kara, Alex, and Imra just looked at us, clearly still confused.

It was then that Thea stepped in. “After the battle with Slade Wilson, I left Starling to go and train with my father, Malcolm Merlyn. Sometime before Oliver came to Corto Maltese to convince me to come back home, Dad gave me some drug that not only made me more susceptible to suggestion, but it also made me forget whatever I did while I was under its influence. He sent me to Starling City, where I… I confronted Sara on a rooftop and put three arrows in her stomach.” 

Audible gasps were heard around the room. “So… if you don’t mind my asking, how are you alive now?” Imra asked Sara hesitantly. 

“A little over a year after Sara died, a man called Ra’s Al Ghul came and attacked Thea in her apartment,” Felicity answered for her. We brought her to Nanda Parbat, where we used the Lazarus Pit to resurrect her. A few months later, Thea and Laurel decided to take a “spa weekend.”

“Looking back, I guess that they technically did because we later found out that that was a cover for “We’re digging up Sara’s body so we can take it to the League of Assassins and borrow their magical hot tub to try to bring her back to life.” 

At this, genuine laughs were heard around the room.

“Clearly, they succeeded,” Sara said, motioning to herself. “But not quite.”

“What do you mean?” Dinah asked, clearly concerned. I could also tell that she was now a bit apprehensive of Thea. I honestly couldn’t blame her, though.

“When I came out of the Pit, I wasn’t quite… me. I was consumed with this… this need to kill. We call it Bloodlust. The League had to chain me up in order to keep me from killing anyone. When Laurel brought me back to Star City, she put me in the basement of her apartment complex. She was able to keep me down there for about a week before I broke my chains and went after Thea. I was trying to kill her, to return the favor, I guess. Apparently, the only way to truly get rid of the Bloodlust is to kill your killer. Speaking of,” she turned to Thea. “How did you get rid of yours? Ra’s is dead, and I know for a fact that it was Oliver who killed him, not you.”

The way my bloodlust affected me was that if I didn’t kill, I got weaker physically, to the point that I almost died again. Nyssa saved me by showing up with a vial of something called Lotus. It had the power to take away bloodlust without reversing the effects of the Lazarus Pit altogether. Unfortunately, after it was used for me, wasn’t any left. Otherwise, we would’ve given it to you.” 

“Well, I’ve got it mostly under control now, so I guess, we’re good on that front,” Sara informed her.

“You never told us how you became you again,” Zari reminded her. 

“Oh yeah!” Sara realized. “Well, after finding out that Laurel and Thea had brought me back, Oliver called up a certain Demonologist he had met on the hellhole that is Lian Yu.”

“You mean Constantine?” I asked, voice dripping with skepticism.

“The very same. Turns out, the Lazarus Pit had brought all of me back except for one very crucial part. My soul. It had been locked away, and he was able to perform an Exorcism to send Oliver and Laurel to retrieve it.

“Afterwards, even though I had my soul back and was in control of my mind and body, the Bloodlust was still there.”

I noticed a few people shift uncomfortably in their seats, uncertain of how to process what Sara had just said.

Sara must have noticed them too, because she quickly continued her story. “Luckily, I have it mostly under control now.”

“Mostly?” Zari asked incredulously.

“One of the first missions we went on was to 1958. We had tracked Vandal Savage to a small town in Oregon then, and we were about to leave when Mick’s future self from that timeline hijacked the _Waverider_ and left Ray, Kendra and I stranded then for two years. 

“We lived together in Hub city for a few months, but after two or three months, I got restless and left to join that time’s League of Assassins. I stayed there for the rest of the two years, and they helped me learn to control the Bloodlust. It comes back every so often, but I’ve figured out a few ways to let it out without hurting anyone.”

“Unless you count all the bruises you’ve given me,” I whispered saucily in her ear.

“Well, yeah, but with those you knew what you were getting into,” she whispered back, and placed a soft kiss on the base of my neck as she pulled away.

“Yes, we know the two of you are in love!” Kara exclaimed. “But that doesn’t mean you have to be so damn sappy when there’s someone with super hearing in the room!”

  


We chatted a bit more about various things, when all of a sudden, a knock was heard at the door.

Kara squinted at it (using her X-Ray vision, I assumed). “Dinah’s here!”

“I got it!” Alex exclaimed, getting up and moving to open the door. 

She cracked it open and asked the person on the other side; “Did you bring the stuff?”

They must have given her a satisfactory answer because Alex looked back at us conspiratorially and slipped out. 

“Whats… going on?” I asked. Looking around, I could tell that the others were thinking the same thing. 

Kara once X-Rayed the door again and told us, “They’re down at the end of the hall with a couple paper bags with… What is that? Oh. Various types of alcohol. And-” she stopped abruptly, squinting even harder as she studied what was probably one of the bottles. “Of course she brought it!” she exploded, speeding over to the door and wrenching it open. “I thought I said NO Aldebaran Rum!” 

A woman I assumed to be Dinah walked backwards into the apartment closely followed by Alex. Both were laughing at Kara, who stormed in after them and slammed the door in a huff. 

“You said you were having a girl’s night with some new people and I wanted to impress… them.” Dinah’s words had started out in a joking tone, but had ground themselves to a halt when she turned to the rest of us. 

Everyone looked at her with a mixture of shock and awe (with the exception of Kara, Alex, Imra, Zari, Gypsy, and I, who were just trying to figure out what the hell was going on). A few seconds later, both she and Sara opened their mouths to say the exact same thing. 

“You… you should be dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm pretty sure that the thing with Ava making macarons was put in because I had been making macarons earlier the day I wrote that part of the chapter, and wanted to write something about it. 
> 
> (Yes, the salt thing is based off reality too. With the type of macarons that I like to make, Bad things happen when I forget to add salt to the filling.)
> 
> A surprising amount of scenes in this fic are inspired by my day-to-day life. (This includes the thing with the pillows at the end of chapter 11)
> 
> In related news, Rant time!!!
> 
> Today's subject: My Crazy Weekend
> 
> On Friday, my Dad and I went to the Fall Out Boy concert that was in town (which was AMAZING), and then didn't get home until about a quarter after 11 pm.
> 
> The next day (Saturday) I had to be at school at 9:00 in the morning for a work call for the fall play. I left at about 1 in the afternoon to go to a sleepover at a friend's house. This meant that I couldn't really do anything productive until about noon on Sunday. 
> 
> I tagged stuff to be sold at a big sale and didn't get to sleep until at least 11 pm. 
> 
> Now, the reason that I'm so late in publishing this chapter is that I got home from school at about 3 pm and had to leave the house almost immediately and didn't get back home until about 9:30. 
> 
> And then I had to finish my homework.
> 
> So now I'm tired.
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl
> 
> P.S. I really want to hear your predictions for the next chapter! Please, please, please comment them down below! 
> 
> P.P.S. Comments and Kudos help to get my creative juices flowing, so please, keep em coming!


	13. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who enjoyed seeing Mama Lance learn about all of the Legend's adventures, here's a chapter for you!

I perked up at the mention of the Aldebaran Rum. I was pretty sure I hadn’t heard of that type of drink before, and I was excited to try it. 

When Alex and Kara came back into the apartment with the newcomer, I got up to introduce myself.

All thoughts of doing either of these things were squashed when Dinah turned to face the rest of us. 

I had expected to meet someone who seemed like a typical person, not too notable or anything. However, the only thought that was able to go all the way from my stunned brain to my mouth when I saw her was “You… you should be dead,” when it was my sister who faced me instead. 

“I’m sorry… _what_?” Kara asked, clearly confused. 

“Seconded,” Alex concurred.

Before any of us could get over our shock enough to answer, my mother hesitantly came forward as if she simply couldn’t believe that the information her eyes were sending to her brain was true. 

“Laurel? Is that you!?” 

Laurel nodded, her eyes full of tears. 

The three of us fell into each other’s grasp, and we were soon joined by all the others. 

There was not a dry eye in sight when Laurel shook us all off her, claiming claustrophobia. 

And then she noticed Thea.

“You!” she exclaimed, pouncing. “What are you doing here?!” 

“What do you mean?” Thea asked, confused. 

“I thought I told you to stay out of my life!”

“Well, for starters, I’m here to have a good time with my friends. Also, I have no idea what the hell you’re talking- wait. Is this about Sara?”

“It has been ever since you drove a katana through her stomach! Clearly, there’s been some sort of miracle because she’s here now.”

I could tell that the longer this went on, the chance of someone getting hurt would increase with every passing second.

“Laurel?” I asked, shoving myself between the two of them and claiming her attention. 

“What?” she asked, fuming.

“There’s… something that you should probably know.”

She looked at me expectantly.

“I’m… not… _your_ Sara.”

“What do you mean?” Laurel questioned, confused. 

“What I mean…” I started, looking to the others for help.

“What she means is that while _this_ Sara looks, acts, and sounds like the Sara that you know, that is not actually the case,” Felicity said, coming to my rescue.

“If that’s true, then who are you?” Laurel asked warily.

“What’s the best way to explain this... aha!” Alex exclaimed, grabbing a dry erase marker from a drawer and leading her to a window. “Come here. Imagine… multiple versions of Earth, one where... -” she started drawing circles on the window and gesturing to them as she gave examples.- “One where Kennedy was never assassinated, one where the Hunger Games are reality…”

“One where the Nazis won World War 2, maybe?” Imra suggested, starting to catch on.

They invaded Barry and I’s wedding with the intent to capture Kara so they could cut out her heart and put it into her doppelganger,” Iris said.

“And I discovered that Dad’s doppelganger had killed mine because she was bisexual” I added.

“The hell!?” Mom exclaimed, horrified.

“That place was _seriously_ messed up,” Kara stated bluntly.

“Some would say it was literal hell,” I decided, and pretty much everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Anyways,” Alex continued after a moment. “All of these Earths occupy the same space, but they vibrate at different frequencies, so they never come in contact with one another. All these Earths house the same people, although sometimes those who are on one Earth are on another with a different name.”

“Well, that’s confusing,” Laurel stated.

“Very,” Alex replied. “This also means that whatever happens on one Earth is completely independent of what happens on the rest, and that goes for all of them. That’s why even though the Sara from this Earth has been dead ever since the Thea from this Earth killed her, The Sara from Earth One is alive and well and has since forgiven the Thea from Earth one for killing her. In other words, the Thea who’s here had nothing to do with the death of _your_ sister.”

“Uhm… okay?” Laurel answered, clearly still confused about the way the Multiverse worked.

I decided that now was the time to talk about something else. All this talk about the Multiverse and my deaths was just depressing.

“So, where’s this Aldebaran Rum I heard about?” I asked. “I want some,”

Of all the reactions I expected, a firm and somewhat louder than necessary “No!” from Kara, Alex, Imra, and Laurel was nowhere among them.

“What was that for?” Gypsy asked.

“Aldebaran Rum is deadly to humans, and it’s one of the only things in the world that can get me drunk,” Kara told us. “Let’s just say that when Mon-El made me try it, the next day- not all that fun for me. Or him. He had decided that the only way he would agree to train with me was if I drank the thing, and I very much got my revenge. I’m pretty sure Alex coming in wanting to talk to me may have saved him from some very painful bruises.”

With that, she flew out the window with the bottle in hand, and returned moments later without it. 

“Now what was that for!?” Laurel asked, offended. “I paid good money for that!”

“Then you got what you deserved,” Kara stated bluntly. “So, shall we get back to our fun facts or do something else?”

“Well,” My mom said from the spot she had claimed on one of the couches in all the commotion. “For those of you who don’t know, I am a history professor at Central City University.”

“Wait, wait,” Felicity chuckled. “You’re a history professor… and your daughter time travels? If that isn’t one hell of a coincidence, then I don’t know what is.”

We all laughed at the realization.

“Anyways,” she said. “I once did a study on this weird thing that happened in 1693. So, some guy goes and sleeps with all of the women in Salem, is sentenced to hanging, escapes right before he’s about to be hanged, and is never seen again. So my question is, do you know anything about- why is your face all red, Sara?”

“Yeah… about that…” I answered sheepishly. “That was me.”

“Oh. My God, Sara.” Ava exploded. “Why am I not surprised!? Is there anyone in the Multiverse you haven’t slept with!?”

“I take offense to that!” I objected. “I never slept with Lindsay _or_ Guinevere!” 

“Wait, what’s that about Guinevere?” Iris asked.

“She’s a great kisser,” I stated bluntly. “How else do you think I became Lancelot?”

  


I’m pretty sure that I’m the only one who ever noticed how red Alex got when Ava yelled at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this is the chapter I was working on when I published Chapter 1 all those months ago! How time has passed so quickly, I have no idea. 
> 
> For those who may be wondering: yes, I did use Barry's explanation of the Multiverse from episode 1x18 of Supergirl as a template for Alex's. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Also, for the purpose of the story, I swapped the ways Sara and Moira died on Earth-1. On Earth 38, instead of Sara being killed via three arrows to the stomach and Moira being killed via a katana through her stomach, Sara got the katana and Moira got the arrows. Just thought I'd throw that out there in case anyone was confused.
> 
> And, surprise, surprise, the mystery person at the end of last week's chapter was none other than the Laurel Lance of Earth-38!!! I truly hope that you all will like what I have. in store for her
> 
> And now, it is time for the traditional chaptarly rant.
> 
> Does anyone else get secondhand embarrassment sometimes whenever a character in a book or a movie or some other form of work has something embarrassing happen to them? Well, anyways, I was writing a scene for chapter 18 a few days ago (Yes, I know I'm a little behind- I had writer's block for about a month because I couldn't figure out a good transition from one sentence to another. How I got over that is a whole other story, and was told in the notes of chapter 10), and seeing as I was getting secondhand embarrassment from _my own_ writing, I think you guys are gonna like it too. 
> 
> This rant is now over. 
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl
> 
> P.S. I prepped this chapter while listening to the soundtrack of Legends season 2. If anyone knows when and where I am/will be able to get the soundtrack for season 3, please let me know.
> 
> P.P.S. Did anyone else realize that "Swashbuckling Through A French Chateau" (The music that played during that one sequence in the first episode of season 2) also played during the sword fight on Nassau in "The Curse of the Earth Totem, or was that just me?


	14. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fair warning, this chapter is mainly filler and the only reason that it was ever here in the first place was because I needed a way to a) wrap up Girl's Night and b) because I had an opportunity to make a reference to another show that was just too good to pass up.

The rest of the night went off without much of a hitch. Ava’s macarons stunned all (although I’m not sure if that was because of how delicious they were or because they were so sweet. I had had a feeling she would end up forgetting the salt), we learned lots of new things about each other (we were all shocked when Felicity told us that her hair wasn’t naturally blonde), and my mom’s reactions to the Legend’s various historic adventures were priceless in more ways than one (“Wait, so you’re saying that _Mick Rory_ , a convicted arsonist, was sort of an honorary Founding Father?”).

However, trouble came around when it came time to actually go to sleep. We knew that we could all easily stay up all night talking, but we also knew that there was a long day of war planning ahead of us. 

The fact that Ava and I were to take Kara’s bed seemed to have been something that had been agreed upon without either of our knowledge, and we were both adamant that we could fit at least two more on said bed.

There were at least ten minutes of argument over who that would be before I exclaimed; “All right, everybody up. I don’t care how uncomfortable you are, we’re _Grey’s_ ing this.”

Mutterings of “Fair enough” were heard around the room as almost everyone clambered up. 

Operative word being almost.

The Earth-38ers remained where they were, confused looks adorning their faces.

“What’s… ‘ _Grey’s_ ing’?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“Oh, good.” Imra sighed. “I’m not the only one who doesn’t know what that is.”

“It must be an Earth-1 thing,” Thea realized. “Well. we have a TV show called _Grey’s Anatomy_. It’s one of the most medically inaccurate TV shows you will ever find, but it’s _amazing_. Anyways, in some of the early episodes, whenever some of the main characters had been having a bad day or something, they would all invade this one character’s room and just complain about whatever had happened. They would end up falling asleep in that one bed, very much annoying the person whose bed it was.

“Therefore: _Grey’s_ ing.”

“Okay, then.” Kara decided. While her sister and the others from Earth-1 struggled to claim the little space that was never really there to begin with, she opted to simply float above us instead, claiming that it would be more comfortable for us all. We agreed.

  
Later that night, once all of us had finally gotten settled in (some of us had ended up on the floor or on one of the couches), the lights were out, and only a few were still awake, I laid in Ava’s arms, unable to actually fall asleep. My mind was running in all sorts of directions, and I finally figured out why at about two in the morning.

“Oh my Beebo!” I exclaimed, sitting straight up. 

“Lay back down,” Ava murmured as she blindly grabbed for my arm to pull me back, half asleep. 

“No, I just realized something.” some of the others were now groggily rubbing their eyes, having been awakened by my outburst.

“What?” Iris asked. 

“Lexie,” I explained, pointing to Alex.

“Oh my God, you’re right!”

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Alex asked once she was alert enough to understand that something was happening, and that she was the subject of that something.

“It’s just… you look exactly like an older version of this character from _Grey’s_ who we all loved but she died and I cried!” I bawled. It was two in the morning. I was tired. I’m sorry.

“Oh. Well, go to sleep, I’m tired,” she replied, then rolled over and did so herself.

  


The next morning we ended up all getting dressed for the day before going to Noonan’s for breakfast so we didn’t eat all the food in Kara’s apartment.

“So what were you guys talking about last night?” she asked once we had all been seated. “I may be a really deep sleeper, but I do still have super-hearing.”

“I couldn’t sleep, and then I figured out why,” I told her.

“Care to elaborate?” 

“I realized that Alex looks exactly like an older version of Dr. Lexie Grey, one of my favorite characters from _Grey’s Anatomy_. And then I was mad at myself because it reminded me of how she died.” I explained. 

“Okay, now I’m curious,” Laurel said, pointing her fork at me. “How did this ‘Lexie’ die?”

“She and some of the other doctors died in a plane crash at the end of season 8.”

“You’re kidding.” Alex and Kara said simultaneously, ashen-faced.

“No… why?” I asked, concerned.

“You probably won’t believe this, but when Kara came out as Supergirl three years ago, it was to keep a plane I was on from crashing.”

We all just looked at the two of them, having been stunned into silence.

“I hate the Multiverse. It’s so coincidental in the absolute worst ways possible.” Caitlin decided.

The rest of us could not have agreed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to say for the record that my knowledge of _Grey's Anatomy_ is limited to about the first two seasons, so hopefully I didn't get anything too wrong. I did use Wikia for some details.
> 
> No rant this week. 
> 
> It's like 11:30 where I am and I'm tired.
> 
> Good night.


	15. Ava's PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes!!!
> 
> There are very important things in them!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite chapters right here, and I'm really excited for you all to finally read it. 
> 
> For those of you who may have been wondering if I forgot about giving Sara powers since I haven't said anything about them in like a month, worry no longer! This chapter and the ones for the next two weeks are very centric around that very subject.
> 
> Also; there is an instance in which something is said by one character to another that will be _**VERY**_ important going forwards. However, said thing is also incredibly subtle, and I wouldn't be all that surprised if most of you miss it the first time you read over the chapter, so pay attention. 
> 
> Other than that, have fun!

We arrived back at the DEO around 10 a.m. We probably could have been there earlier had it not been for Dinah’s insistence that we all pitch in to clean up Kara’s apartment. (“But _Mom!_ ” Sara and Laurel had both protested, clearly unhappy at having to do their mother’s bidding. Kara had tried to come to their rescue by saying that she could easily clean it up herself- she did have super speed, after all. Unfortunately, this had no effect on the willpower of a determined Lance. It was in that moment that I discovered where my girlfriend had gotten her unwavering resolve.)

When we finally finished, Kara flew ahead to warn J’onn that Laurel was coming, and her presence would most likely cause a bit of a commotion, seeing as all those from Earth-1 thought her dead.

Good thing, too. When Oliver saw her, he was stunned into silence while Quentin became a sobbing mess.

J’onn allowed them some time to catch up before announcing the plans for the day. 

“Alright. First, I’d like to put you all through a series of tests. These are meant to give us here at the DEO an idea of what powers and skills we will have to work with, while also giving you a chance to exercise at the same time. Kara and Alex have provided me with a list of basic skills that you all have, and there is a training room set up for each of you specifically based on said skills. 

“The doors are marked with your names so you know whose is whose, and inside there is a clipboard with some instructions to get you started. Understood?”

We nodded our consent then went to find our room at J’onn’s instruction. 

“If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to find one of us to ask,” Alex called after us.

  


I was happily beating up a dummy in my training room when I suddenly heard a deafening scream from another room nearby.

I instantly dropped the bo staff I had been working with and ran to find the source of the noise.

When I left my room, I discovered a small crowd gathered around a door a little ways down the hall from mine. 

“What’s going on?”I asked Nate, unable to see into the room. 

“It’s Sara,” He answered. “She just discovered her powers.”

“Oh my God,” I muttered, attempting to push through the crowd. 

“Alex and her mom are there with her, they won’t let anyone else in!” he called after me. 

“Let me through!” I shouted to the crowd, ignoring him.

I managed to elbow my way through the sea of people. I tried to open the door, but found it to be locked. When I looked through the window, I could see Sara cowering in a corner, surrounded by a mess of various pieces of equipment. Judging by her body language and where Alex and Dinah were in relation to her, I guessed that she was trying to keep them as far away from herself as she could, trying not to hurt them. 

Alex said something unintelligible, but I guessed she was calling for some crowd control, seeing as Kara and J’onn appeared moments later to shoo everyone away.

I reluctantly turned to head back to my training room, but the former grabbed my arm and whispered “Follow me. There’s a back entrance I know of.”

She led me through a maze of halls, stairs, and crawl spaces, explaining as we went. “There’s a whole network of hidden ducts and stuff here. I don’t think they’re on any of the blueprints we normally see, and the only reason I know they’re here is because of the amount of times I’ve had to X-Ray vision this place to find escaped prisoners.”

Her words sort of made sense to me, but all I really cared about at the moment was getting to Sara and making sure she was okay.

What felt like an eternity later, Kara and I were army crawling through a passageway in the floor when she finally pushed a grate out of place and announced; “We’re here!” in a tone that was far to chipper for the emotions that were running through my head.

Let it not be said that our sudden presence went unnoticed by those already present. The grate Kara had chosen was directly between Sara and Alex and Dinah. 

“What the hell, Kara?!” Alex exclaimed once she had gotten over the shock of our arrival.

“She wanted to see Sara, but J’onn was pretty clear about no one else getting in here,” the younger Danvers argued defensively.

“So you took her through the ductwork!?”

I ignored the two, instead stumbling over to the huddled mass in the corner that was my girlfriend and throwing my arms around her shaking form.

She tried to push me away as soon as I touched her, but the not-at-all-subtle rejection only made me hold her tighter. 

“Go away, Ava,” she muttered, softly as she could. 

“No,” I told her, a bit more forcefully that was probably necessary.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she insisted, trying to wriggle her way out of my grasp.

“Not gonna happen.” I persisted without a second thought. “You remember what happened last time. I think it’s safe to say that that wasn’t good for either of us.”

I chanced a glance at the Danvers sisters and Sara’s mom, who were all looking at us with mixtures of concern and curiosity. 

“Would you mind giving us the room?” I asked. It was pretty clear that the last thing Sara needed was a crowd, no matter how small.

The three of them moved to leave the room, but before they reached the door, I absentmindedly called, “Actually, Mom, could you stay? It might help her if you were here.” In all my concern for Sara, I wasn’t really paying that much attention to what I was saying. 

Nevertheless, Dinah joined us immediately. She somehow managed to wrestle the sobbing ball of Sara into her lap, and we sat on the floor like that for easily half an hour.

Eventually, Dinah and I decided that the best course of action would probably be to take Sara back to her room of the Waverider and let her rest. I stood up and stretched before crouching back down to lift my little sleeping beauty from her mother’s arms.

Instead of trying to go through the DEO’s atrium and attract all sorts of unwanted attention in the process, I decided to see if the Time Couriers would work on this Earth. 

Unfortunately, since I had my arms full of Sara, I couldn’t reach the device on my wrist. 

“Do you need help with something?” Dinah asked, sensing my predicament.

“Yes, actually,” I answered, relieved. “On my wrist is my Time Courier- it looks like a watch. Can you take it off me? I’ll show you how to use it.”

She did as I asked and easily followed my instructions as I walked her through opening a portal to Sara and I’s room on the Waverider, and then closing it once we had arrived.

After this was done, Dinah pulled back the covers on the bed so that I could make her daughter comfortable. 

I gently laid Sara down on her side of the bed then sat down next to her, pulling the blankets up over my legs and her body.

Dinah took a seat at the end of the bed, and we sat in silence for a while, simply watching the woman we both loved so much get the rest she so clearly needed.

  


We were soon joined by a very worried looking Quentin, followed closely by Laurel, who appeared to be just as concerned.

“What happened?” the latter asked.

“She just discovered her powers,” Dinah informed them.

“I’m sorry- _powers_?” Laurel asked, evidently confused.

“Oh, right,” I realized. “I forgot you weren’t there for the incident on the _Waverider_.”

“What happened?”

“We were crossing between Earths, and we discovered the hard way that the demon who possessed Sara a few months ago still had a little bit of a hold on her, even after we defeated him. I guess the residual demonic energy leaving her body combined with the force of crossing Earths must have somehow been enough to give her these powers. If that’s not how it happened, I really have no idea what did.”

“Interesting,” Laurel decided. “So what exactly can she do is my next question, I guess.”

“Well, on Earth-1, after Sara died, our Laurel took up the Canary mantle and became the Black Canary. Cisco modified one of Sara’s old high-frequency resonators into a wearable version that was keyed to her vocal cords specifically, so no one else could use it but her.” Quentin explained. “We called it the Canary Cry. This… device-Cisco would probably kill me for calling it that-it enhanced her voice so that when she screamed, she could bring down entire buildings if she wanted to. _That’s_ what Sara can do.”

The four of us simply stared at the sleeping girl on the bed as the realization of what she could do if left unchecked set in.

Dinah eventually broke the silence with a question. “Ava, back at the DEO, you reminded Sara of what happened ‘Last time’, and said that it wasn’t good for either of you. It sounded like you were trying to… to prevent something. If you don’t mind my asking, what happened?”

I could tell that she was hesitant to ask, and if I was honest, I appreciated her reluctance to.

I glanced at Sara, and a small shift told me she was beginning to stir. “Not now. I don’t want to make her relive it.”

Sara rolled over and threw her arm around my legs, nuzzling her head into my hip where she was accustomed to my neck being.

Noticing the gesture, Dinah stood and gently herded Quentin and Laurel from the room. “We’ll let you guys have some time,” she told us, and waved her hand over a sensor to close the door behind her. 

I wiggled my way down so I was laying next to Sara and pulled her close. After a few minutes, I could feel her breath against my neck growing slightly irregular. I could tell she was fully awake, but decided to pretend I didn’t realize it so I could enjoy her warmth just a little bit longer. 

She eventually tried to sit up, but I decided to protest the action by rolling on top of her and burying my head in her chest.

“Aves,” Sara laughed. It was a real laugh, lighthearted. Definitely not what I had expected to hear. “Aves, we need to get back to the DEO.”

“But I wanna stay here with you,” I pouted. 

Sara sighed and easily flipped the two of us, straddling my waist before leaning down to kiss me.

“I heard what you told my parents,” she said, rolling back so she was laying next to me. “Thanks for not telling them about how I almost killed everyone.”

“You know it wasn’t really you,” I argued. You were possessed. And anyways, what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I had?” 

“I still would have loved you,” she smiled. “Although sex would probably have been off the table for a few weeks or so.”

“You know full well that you wouldn’t have been able to keep your hands off me,” I challenged, slipping a hand into her shirt and running it up and down her back. 

“I can tell that you wouldn't have made it very easy,” Sara observed. “But you do still have a fair point.”

With that, she rolled back onto my lap and kissed me deeply, and I was more than happy to let her have her way with me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****ONE THING THAT I WANT TO MAKE VERY CLEAR*****
> 
> I have not and will not be writing smut, just to clear that up for anyone who may have taken the end of this chapter the wrong way. The ending is meant to be taken as something lighthearted, and I have a few somethings planned concerning it that will appear in parts over the next three-ish chapters. Maybe more. I haven't gotten that far in writing yet.
> 
> And now that all that is hopefully all cleared up, we can move on to less serious things. 
> 
> Since everyone's favorite Legends will be once again gracing our TV screens (or wherever else you happen to watch the show) I'm going to try to update before it airs. Keyword: try. I make no promises. 
> 
> Also; is anyone else reading _Becoming Nicole_? I've been reading it on my phone while I wait for a paper copy to come in from the library. I've decided to make it my mission to read all the books in the Shethority book club, and I will keep you all updated on what I think of them. If you want to do so as well and then compare ideas with me, then feel free to do that (but please don't think I'm pressuring you into reading the books with me- I'm not trying to, and I don't ever want to ask any of you to do something that you have no desire to do).
> 
> I truly hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know if you found the subtle little thing that I mentioned in the beginning notes!
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	16. Dinah's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!!!
> 
> This chapter contains the scene I was referring to when I mentioned the little easter egg that was in the last chapter, a funny scene between Dinah and Gideon, and a scene that will end up playing a pretty big part in the overarching plot of the story.

I was on the observation deck with some of the other DEO agents when I heard it. 

A gut-wrenching shriek, one I had only heard once before. I hurried over to the window that looked down on Sara’s now demolished training room, only to find her huddled in the farthest corner, her entire body shaking. 

I frantically looked around for some way to get into the room, but to no avail. Thankfully, Alex must have noticed my predicament because she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a spiral staircase I hadn’t noticed that led directly to my daughter.

I tried to throw my arms around her trembling form but was instantly shoved away.

She had mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “Don’t touch me,” but I wasn’t certain.

Alex and I repeatedly tried to approach her but got nowhere. We had almost given up when a floor panel between Sara and the two of us popped open to reveal a far-to-cheery Kara, who was closely followed by none other than the one person in the entire facility who had the most likelihood of getting through to her. 

Alex started yelling at Kara about something, but I easily tuned it out as I watched Ava interacting with my daughter. I could tell that Sara had tried to push her away as she had done with Alex and I, but was encouraged when I realized that Ava was having none of it. 

She rather held her tighter and spoke to her softly but sternly; from what I could make out, Ava was reminding her of some past incident and something that she wanted to avoid having happen again.

Ava must have realized that the best thing for Sara at the moment would probably be to have as little of an audience as was possible, so when she asked for the room, I was more than happy to give it to them.

I hoped that Ava didn’t notice the way my breath hitched in a pleasant shock when she called me ‘Mom’. I decided to chalk it up to a moment of worried concern in which her attention was focused solely on making sure that Sara was alright. 

Despite my surprise, all thoughts of what had just been said were pushed from my mind when taking care of my little girl replaced them. 

Sara very reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled onto my lap, and I stroked her hair and whispered to her softly as she sobbed into my arms.

It didn’t take all that long for her to cry herself to sleep, and that was when I decided that it would probably be best to take her back to her room on the _Waverider_. 

Ava agreed and lifted her into her arms after stretching her back. She looked down at Sara, seeming to be considering something before a defeated look crossed her face. 

“Do you need help with something?” I asked, hoping I could aid her in whatever had caused the look. 

“Yes, actually,” she exhaled, relieved.

She told me how to operate the thing on her wrist she called a “Time Courier,” and to my amazement, we were standing in Sara’s room on the _Waverider_ within moments. 

I pulled back the blankets on the bed so Ava could make her comfortable, then she sat down with her back to the headrest and pulled the covers back up over their bodies.

I sat on the foot of the bed and the two of us simply enjoyed the time we had with each other until Quentin and Laurel joined us a little while later.

We caught the two of them up on everything that had happened, and when we explained to Laurel exactly what it was that Sara could do now, it was a slightly scary moment for us all. 

I thought back to what I had heard Ava say to Sara at the DEO, something about what happened “last time” and not wanting it to happen again. 

Hesitantly, I voiced my thoughts. However, Ava must have noticed something I hadn’t because she denied my request due to not wanting Sara to have to relive the event if she were to wake up during the tale, which I respected her immensely for.

I noticed Sara roll over and snuggle into Ava, and assumed that it meant she was beginning to wake.

I gently herded Quentin and Laurel from the room so that the two lovebirds could have some time alone and followed them once I had given a confused Ava an explanation.

As soon as the door shut on them, I thought for a moment before saying, “Gideon?”

“Yes, Mrs. Lance?” she answered. 

“I’m not sure if it’ll be necessary, but would you please make sure the soundproofing on their room’s walls is turned on?” I grimaced. “There are certain things a mother should never have to hear.”

“Agreed,” Gideon told me. “I can guarantee that no sound will exit that room until the doors open.”

“Thanks, Gideon.” It was then that I noticed Quentin and Laurel looking at me with confused looks on their faces. “What!?” I exclaimed. “We all know Sara. I think that it’s pretty safe to say that that’s a valid concern.”

The two of them considered my words for a moment before they looked at each other, back at me, and said, “Okay, that’s fair.” 

  


We ended up going to the galley while we waited for Ava and Sara before returning to the DEO.

“So- question. Was it just my Sara, or did yours also swear off marriage?” Laurel asked once she had sat down with a bowl of ice cream. 

“No, she didn’t- at least not to my knowledge. What’s your point?” Quentin told her, confused.

“I’m just saying-” she waved her spoon around- “If my Sara had had a relationship with a girl like Ava like this one has, I seriously think that she would have rethought that damn vow.”

“Are you… are you saying what I think you’re saying?” I asked. Her words had started to make me start to look back at all the interactions I had observed between the two of them, the subtle touches, the whispered “I love you”s when they thought no one else could hear.

“If you think I’m saying that they belong together, that they were practically made for each other, then you would be very much correct.” She stated bluntly.

“I- God, I-” I stammered, easing myself into a chair. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize it before- Quentin, are you hearing what I’m hearing?” 

“Yeah, I- I think I am,” He stuttered, clearly just as dumbfounded as I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I missed two weeks' worth of updates, but I promise I had very good reasons. 
> 
> The first week, I didn't have time to update because I was coming off of a really busy weekend that had spilled into my Monday, and had a whole bunch of stuff I needed to take care of. Now, I did have that Thursday and Friday off of school but decided to use the extra-long weekend to get a little more caught up on writing (I was able to finish chapter 18 and all of chapter 19). 
> 
> The second week, the time I normally take to update I had to use to make up a few tests I had missed because of a field trip, and then decided to give myself even more time to write. I did make some pretty good progress in that department, so that's good. 
> 
> And now the other stuff that usually comes with the notes!
> 
> First- To those who were wondering what I thought of _Becoming Nicole_ , I absolutely loved it and the story it told. Not only did the book chronicle the Maines family's amazing journey, but it also gave the reader a little bit of insight into the science of being Transgender, which I thought was pretty cool. 
> 
> Next- I have absolutely LOVED this season of _Legends_ so far! I loved all the Avalance in the first episode, and also seeing Nate and his Dad interact- not only with each other, but also with the Time Bureau, Ava, and the rest of the Legends. Now that he's working at the Bureau, I can see Nate and Ava becoming really good friends, and I can't wait to watch that happen. 
> 
> Lastly- (and most likely the longest part) HAS ANYONE ELSE SEEN _BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY_ YET???????? I made my dad take me to see it the night it came out, and then I loved it so much that I made my mom take me to see it again the next day (I claim that it was so good that I wanted them both to see it, but that was really just an excuse for me to be able to see it twice). But it was just _that_ good. Seriously. See it as soon as you get a chance. 
> 
> For those of you who do not know, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , besides being the title of (in my not-so-humble opinion) one of the most amazing songs ever, is the title of a movie about the band Queen. It tells the story about how the band was originally formed, and a lot of the troubles that they came across together before Freddie Mercury's death in 1991. 
> 
> I absolutely adored the story that the movie told, and especially how it was told by way of the exceptional actors (and I must interject here my kudos to the casting department for finding actors who looked so eerily similar to the actual people themselves). 
> 
> There is so much more I could say about _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , but I will restrain myself in order to a) not give out any spoilers for those who are going to see it and b) not max out on characters (which I am nowhere close to doing right now but I know that I very well could if I were to keep talking). 
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	17. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I actually got the chpter up on time!

When I woke up, I could tell I was lying in my bed, but couldn’t remember how I had gotten there. The last thing I remembered was- oh God. One of the things in my training room at the DEO was a glass vase. I was confused when I saw it, and even more so when I read the instructions that were next to it. 

__

_Break the vase. You may not touch it, move it from the table, move the table itself, or use any weapon, weapon-like item, or item which could be used as a weapon that you may find in the room to do so._

So how was I supposed to break it if I wasn’t allowed to touch it or hit it? 

I decided to work with some of the other stuff in the room while I thought about how best to go about breaking the vase (throwing knives had always helped me think).

I had managed to play around with/on everything that had been provided and still had no idea how to go about the destruction of the vase.

I bent down with my hands on my knees, leveling my gaze at the vase. “I really wish I had heat vision,” I said to it. “You’d be a goner in seconds.”

I stood back up and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was starting to give me a headache. 

I grabbed a pair of batons and started going to town on one of the training dummies. I tried to keep my back to the vase, but it proved difficult due to the various fighting styles I used. This didn’t do much in the way of helping my temper. 

Eventually, I got so fed up with the damn vase and the impossible situation some asshole at the DEO had given me that I let out an infuriated scream. 

I had expected to feel some sense of relief at having let out some sort of pent-up tension as a result. 

Even though this was, in fact, the case, what I hadn’t expected was to feel as well were the deep vibrations that had rattled me right through to my core. Looking around, I was happy to see that that damn vase had been shattered into millions of tiny pieces. 

Unfortunately, the feeling of victory over having finally decimated the thing was quickly squashed when I took in the room around me. The weapon racks that had previously been in pristine condition were now on the floor, their contents scattered around the room. The only things that were still standing, it seemed, were the pieces of equipment that had been bolted to the ground, although even those had been bent into all sorts of odd angles.

As the realization of what I had done sank in, I stumbled backwards until I found a corner, then promptly slid down the wall and curled myself into a ball, tears streaming from my eyes. 

I vaguely registered my mother and someone who I thought to be Alex Danvers rush into the room and hurry to my side, but I pushed them both away. I know full well the type of destruction that follows me wherever- or whenever, for that matter- that I go. It wasn’t something I would wish on my worst enemy. (Unless that enemy happened to be Damien Darhk. He could go to hell for all I cared.)

I heard something move in the middle of the room, but didn’t pay any attention to it until I felt an all-too-familiar pair of arms wrap around my chest. 

“Go away, Ava,” I muttered. 

“No.” she replied forcefully. It was clear that the situation was non-negotiable, but I decided to try anyways. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” I insisted, trying to escape her grasp. Unfortunately, this only caused her hold on me to tighten.

“Not gonna happen,” she persisted. “You remember what happened last time. I think it’s safe to say that that wasn’t good for either of us.”

In my opinion, bringing up the Death Witch incident was a bit of a low blow. There was no way I could go against that kind of reasoning, and she knew it.

I think I heard Ava talking to my mom and the Danvers, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to care. That is, until I felt myself transferred from Ava’s arms to my mother’s lap. I wasn’t quite sure how they managed it, given the state of sobbing mess I was in, but once I had resigned myself to the fact that it was going to happen whether I liked it or not, I gave up fighting. 

I think I ended up crying myself to sleep, because the next thing I knew, I was in Ava and I’s bed on the _Waverider_ and could hear her, my parents, and Laurel talking. I’m pretty sure the first thing I fully understood was my mom asking Ava what she had been talking about when she reminded me of the aftermath of the Death Witch incident. 

I shifted a little, hoping to subtly let Ava know I was awake. Thankfully, she caught on and easily deflected the question. I rolled over and snuggled into her neck as a wordless thank-you. Or rather, her leg. I hadn’t realized that she was sitting next to me and not lying next to me until my face rubbed against the rough fabric of her jeans. Whoops. 

My mom must have noticed because I heard her usher Dad and Laurel out of the room to give me some time with my girlfriend. 

Instead of talking to me as I had expected her to do, Ava slid down and pulled me close. I breathed in the scent of her hair as I ghosted a kiss against her collarbone, and tried to stay as still as I could and keep my breath as even as possible, in order to prolong the moment as far as I could.

Eventually, I tried to sit up. Even though I had no desire to whatsoever, I knew that if we didn’t get back to the DEO soon, people would start to worry since we had been gone so long and- oh shit. I think I destroyed a training room. I couldn’t quite remember how, but I knew that whatever I had done, it was bad. 

Ava must have decided that whatever my plans were, though, they could wait because the next thing I knew, I had an Ava-sized-and-weighted pillow rolled onto my body, and was spitting her beautiful blonde hair out of my mouth. 

“Aves,” I laughed once I had gotten rid of the last of it. 

No response. 

I tried again. “Aves, we need to get back to the DEO.”

But I wanna stay here with you,” she pouted. 

I flipped the two of us with a practiced ease so that I was straddling her waist, then leaned down and kissed her softly. I made the mistake of parting my lips enough to allow her tongue entrance, and had to roll back off her so things couldn’t continue to escalate. 

“I heard what you told my parents,” I admitted once my breath had evened out enough that I could form words clearly. “Thanks for not telling them about how I almost killed everyone.”

“You know it wasn’t really you,” Ava argued. “You were possessed. And anyways, what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I had?”

“I still would have loved you,” I smiled. Although sex probably would have been off the table for a few weeks or so.” 

“You know full well that you wouldn’t have been able to keep your hands off me,” she challenged, slipping a hand into my shirt and running it up and down my back. 

“I can tell that you wouldn’t have made it very easy,” I observed cheekily, slipping a leg between hers. “But you do have a fair point.” 

I rolled back onto her lap and kissed her deeply, fully prepared to take complete advantage of the time we had to ourselves.

  


We went for a few rounds before resigning ourselves to the fact that if we didn’t get dressed and go back to the DEO sometime soon, there was no chance of us getting out of bed for the rest of the day. 

Once we finally emerged from our room, we made our way to the galley where Gideon had told us the rest of my family was. 

“Glad to see that you two’ve finally decided to rejoin the land of the living!” Dad exclaimed when he saw us. 

Haha, very funny,” I retorted sarcastically. “You know, that joke kinda loses its funny when you consider the fact that I’ve died twice.”

“No, that just makes it funnier,” Laurel decided.

“Wait, twice?” Ava asked. Leave it to her to pick up on the subtle things. “I’ve read your file and it says that you’ve only died once.”

“Was Rip the one who put it together?” I asked.

“Well, yeah,” she affirmed. “He was the one who founded the Bureau, after all- in the aftermath of you and the rest of the Legends literally breaking time, I might add. Who else would have written it?”

“Well that explains it then,” I huffed, hoisting myself up onto the counter and ignoring the looks thrown at me by my parents and sister (I wasn’t quite sure if they were for breaking time or sitting on the counter, which had been a no-no growing up. I didn’t really care, either way).

“How so?” Ava asked.

“December 24, 1776. The night before George Washington’s famed crossing of the Delaware. Not long before that, a really bad time quake had hit the _Waverider_. When we investigated said time quake, we discovered that it had been caused by Washington having been murdered before he could make said crossing.

“So naturally, we had to go and fix it. Turns out, the Legion of Doom was responsible. We weren’t all that surprised.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but what’s the _Legion of Doom_?” Dad asked. “I haven’t heard of it.”

“The Legion of Doom is what Nate dubbed the trio of bad guys we had to take down like a year ago,” I explained. It was Malcolm Merlyn- Thea’s father, Eobard Thawne- the guy who murdered Barry’s mom, and then there was also my absolute worst enemy.”

“Your worst enemy? Who’s that?” Laurel asked, confused.

“That would be one Damien Darhk,” I answered. “And Dad- before you ask why I didn’t rip his throat from his neck- trust me, I have fantasized about doing that literally _hundreds_ of times- it was because this version of Darhk was from about thirty years _before_ he killed our Laurel, and if I had killed him, it would have seriously jacked up today’s timeline.

“ _Anyways_ ,” I started pointedly, in order to bring the conversation back on its proper tracks. “The Legion of Doom had put Rip under some sort of mind control so that he was working for them. 

“We had barely been in 1776 for three hours when the Redcoats invaded the party we were at. Mick and I had almost managed to get Washington past the end of the driveway when a brainwashed Rip showed up with a posse of British soldiers. He shot me in the stomach, kidnapped Mick and Washington, and left me in the snow for dead. 

“Fortunately, Jax and Martin found me before I bled out and brought me back to the _Waverider_. Unfortunately, Rip had set off an EMP that not only de-cloaked the ship and knocked out the power to Ray’s suit- he was stuck at about an inch tall for a while- but it also deactivated Gideon. Stein had to perform emergency surgery on me to remove the bullet. Thankfully, all went well with that, but Rip had boarded the ship in search of a piece of the Spear of Destiny that he had hidden here. During his search, he found the two of us in the medbay, realized I wasn’t dead like he thought I was, and snapped my neck.”

“The hell!?” My father exclaimed.

“Yeah. I know. Luckily, Ray was able to turn on the backup power which put Gideon back online just in time. Even though my heart had stopped and all that other stuff that comes with being dead, my brain cells were still functioning and so she was able to bring me back.”

“Well thank you very much for that, Gideon,” Mom told the AI. 

"It was my pleasure,” she replied. “I can definitely say that it was not the easiest thing I’ve had to do, nor the strangest. I believe that that second one goes to the time Leonard Snart cut off his hand and I had to grow him a new one, although I’m not entirely sure. Lots of things have happened on this ship that are strange, to say the least.”

We all had to laugh, and I made a mental note to thank Gideon later for turning everyone’s attention away from me- I didn’t really care for talking about my deaths.

  


“Gideon, what time is it locally?” I asked after we had all eaten what we think was lunch. 

“It’s about 4:30 pm in National City at the moment,” she informed us.

_“Aah, so we probably could have gotten away with staying in bed for the rest of the day,”_ I smirked at Ava in Arabic.

_“Yes, we could have,”_ She agreed. _“But a somewhat responsible captain such as yourself would return to the rest of her team and wait until everyone had gone to bed for the night before she made love to her girlfriend, with the knowledge that doing so would most likely eliminate most if not all possible interruptions.”_

“Well, I can’t go against that logic,” I smiled, reverting back to English. 

I ignored the confused looks from the rest of my family and was about to open a portal back to the DEO when Barry flashed in and announced; “Get the medbay ready. One of Kara’s friends was poisoned. She was able to use her freeze breath to induce hypothermia, and she’s stable for now, but Alex thinks there’s a pretty good chance she’s not out of the woods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First- question. 
> 
> Do you agree that the "Glad to see you've rejoined the land of the living" joke is funny when applied to Sara or no? I put it in the chapter in the first place in order to settle an arguement. 
> 
> Anyways, Rant time!!!
> 
> So, my weekend was pretty buisy. After school on Friday, I went to my old school to see the annual performance of _Antigone_ , which is one of Sophocles' three Theban plays, and also saw two of my very good friends while I was there (one played the title roll, the other is her older brother). 
> 
> Saturday, I had a robotics tournament and had to be at the place at 7:30 in the morning- and it was freezing. We eventually got inside, but I definately regretted the Strawberry Banana smoothie I had had for breakfast. I did get to hold a few coffees, though, so that helped. When it came time to actually compete, the battery for our robot did not want to stay charged for very long, so I became the unofficial battery runner for our team (I stayed with the battery while it was plugged in, then brought it out at pretty much the last possible second). We ended up getting second place overall- and would have gotten first had we not lost our fifth and final match. 
> 
> After the competition, we picked up a friend of mine and the two of us went to see Bohemian Rhapsody, which was her first time seeing it, and my third. (I'mma keep count of how many times I see it in theatres- if there's a sing-along version, which I'm really hoping there will be, I'm making my mom take me to see it). 
> 
> Another fun part of my weekend was that I ran into another friend while in line to get snacks for the movie- she was seeing the Nutcracker with someone else.
> 
> Also, I wrote all of chapter 20 over about two hours on Sunday, so I'm still (relatively) on schedule for pre-written chapters, even though I'm nowhere near where I want to be seeing as I lost a good amount of writing time due to having a little over a month's worth of writers block over a transition that's in either this chapter or the next one- I don't remember which.
> 
> I hope you all had a good/productive weekend, and I will most likely have another chapter up this time next week!
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl
> 
> P.S. Is anyone else ready for the amount of Avalance we're almost definitely going to get tonight?????


	18. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is rather short compared to the ones I've been writing recently and it's also kind of a filler. 
> 
> _However_... It does contain my favorite Zari scene that I've written to date. And some cute Avalance. So I am a little excited about that.

“What poison?” Gideon asked. I could tell she was using her “Blunt but Concerned Doctor” voice. 

“Cyanide, I think she said,” Barry answered.

"Alright. Tell Alex and the rest of the doctors to bring her to the MedBay, I’ll have the bed near the door ready for her.” 

“Got it,” he said, then ran out in a flash of lightning. 

“So, the five of us will have to run crowd control,” I told the others. When no one moved, I ushered them out of the galley and towards the cargo bay saying, “What’re you waiting for!? It’s gonna be a zoo in here if we don’t do something about it!”

Alex and the DEO’s med team arrived within minutes with a woman on a stretcher in tow. 

“Don’t let anyone on who doesn’t have a good reason to be here!” she called over her shoulder as she and the rest of the doctors followed Ava down to the MedBay.

After a tedious half hour or so of waiting for Gideon to work her magic, the woman (Lena Luthor, we were told) was declared to be perfectly healthy and we all breathed a collective sigh of relief- she had escaped the woods unscathed. 

It was decided that since Lena had been unconscious during the whole ordeal and knew nothing of Kara’s dual identity, it was best if she were to wake up back in her office where she had been poisoned in the first place, rather than on the Waverider.

We dropped Kara and Lena off on the roof of the Catco Worldwide Media building, then flew the Waverider back to the DEO. 

We used the time couriers to get back down to the forum, and we had barely gotten two steps into the room before Zari saw us and dramatically sighed in exasperation. 

“Oh. My. Beebo!” She exclaimed, half sarcastic and half annoyed as soon as Ava and I came into view. “Why!?”

“Why what?” Ava asked, confused. In the few seconds that it had taken for her to respond to the outburst, it had caught the attention of a good amount of people, and a small crowd had started to form.

“Don’t make me say it, you crazy people!”

“Say what?” I asked, now equally as confused. I thought back over the last few hours, trying to remember exactly what could have caused the sudden proclamation.

I was about to ask for clarification when I remembered just how perceptive the little asshole of a hacker was. 

“Shit. Zari, don’t you dare!” I shouted, running at her in hopes of keeping her from saying the words that I knew were about to leave her mouth.

Unfortunately for me, there is no way we know of to keep a determined Zari from doing something when she’s on a roll.

“Yes, I realize that you just found out about your superpowers,” she started, easily sidestepping away from my outstretched hands and completely ignoring any and all of my futile attempts to silence her. “But that does not mean you have to waste valuable time that could have been spent getting ready for a battle with freaking _Alien Worldkillers_ in favor of having sex with your girlfriend!”

I felt my face go red, and, without saying a word, walked over to a wall and started to lightly bang my head against it. I imagine Ava had a similar reaction (without the head-banging), but we were both too embarrassed to do anything about it within the immediate future. 

I vaguely heard Felicity say “Well, this is awkward,” and many of the others murmuring their agreement. 

I silently walked back about a minute later, my face still burning. 

“So… can we agree to never speak of this again?” Dad asked, appearing to be just as embarrassed as Ava and I. 

“I can second that,” Mom confirmed. 

After a moment, the small crowd that had gathered as a result of our little scene still ringed the outskirts of the room. 

When he noticed, J’onn stormed over and stated firmly; “Show’s over, people! Don’t you all have something to be doing?”

At that, everyone who had been watching us promptly scurried back to whatever they had been working on.

“Now,” J’onn said, addressing us. “We have some very important things to discuss.”

“Please don’t say it, please don’t say it,” I thought, feeling the Martian’s gaze pass over Ava and I.

“You’re fine, Miss Lance,” he stated. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Wait, what?” I asked, confused. 

Before J’onn had a chance to explain, Winn scurried up timidly and said, “We... may have failed to tell you that, with the exception of Kryptonians for some reason, Martians can read minds.”

“Oh, shit,” I muttered, my face going even redder than it already was. 

“Anyways, as I was saying, we have far more important things to discuss,” J’onn interjected. “A few minutes ago, I got a call from Kara saying that she and Lena Luthor are going to be crashing an event that Morgan Edge is appearing at tonight, in order to confront him for trying to kill her earlier today. 

“Now a very important thing to note is that not long before the whole poison incident, Lena’s deranged mother, Lillian, hacked Edge’s car in order to murder him and make it look like suicide, which brings us to the problem we have now. There is a very good chance that Lillian is going to attack the event in order to finish the job, and Kara was hoping that Sara and Ava could go with Mon-El as backup, if and when it becomes necessary.” 

“Of course, we’d be happy to, but why us?” Ava asked. 

“Well, I’d assume that it’s because not only do both of you have a lot of experience in going undercover, but Sara has superpowers now,” Ray reasoned, walking in.

“That makes sense,” Ava agreed. “And-” she turned to me to see if I agreed, but what she saw was clearly not what she had expected. “Sara, what’s the matter?”

“I mean, I know I’m a meta now,” I whispered, softly enough that only Ava could hear. “But I don’t know if I can control my powers. What if I hurt someone?”

“You’ll be fine,” she promised me. She studied around at the group of people still around us then, placing her hands firmly on my arms, she lead me behind a wall at the side of the room so we would be able to have some semblance of privacy.

As soon as we were out of sight of the others, I slid down the wall and drew my knees up to my chest, burying my face in them. 

“Hey, Sara, listen to me,” Ava said calmly, crouching down in front of me and gently lifting my chin so that I had no choice but to look her in the eyes. “You can control this, and you know it. You just need to believe in yourself.” A sly grin crossed her face. “Not to mention the fact that you were screaming plenty just a few hours ago and didn’t hurt either of us in the slightest. Or the furniture.”

I forced a laugh. She did have a point there.

“Well, I guess we can give it a try,” I decided eventually. “So long as afterward, we get the nerds working on a more long-term solution that’s... _not_... based on pure faith in me and my ability to keep my powers to myself, okay?”

“Of course,” she laughed. “But before any of that happens, we need to make sure we know where we’re going and when we’re going there.”

She stood up and dusted herself off, then offered me her hand. I accepted and was immediately pulled up and into a kiss. 

“If this is what happens whenever I freak out about something, then I might have to start freaking out more often,” I quipped, wrapping my arms around her torso and leaning up for another kiss.

“But that wouldn’t be a very good look for that captain of a group of time-travelers now, would it?” Ava smiled.

“Fine,” I grumbled, knowing full well that our conversation was nowhere near over. 

  


We eventually returned to the group of people we had so abruptly abandoned, and the concerned looks on their faces did not go unnoticed. 

“I’m fine,” I assured them before anyone could get a chance to speak. “When do we need to be ready?”

“At a moment’s notice,” J’onn replied. There’s really no telling when Lillian’s going to show up.”

“Well, I guess we’d better go get dressed, then,” I turned and said to Ava, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might be able to tell, I've started combining the fic and stuff that happens in _Supergirl_ (It becomes more evident in the next chapter). This means that it's a little harder for me to write because I need Netflix in order to make sure that the scenes I'm writing stay as close to the scenes in the show as they can. 
> 
> Why is it harder, you ask?
> 
> Well, the firewalls around my school make it so that we can't access Netflix and the vast majority of YouTube while we're there. So basically, if I wanted to use Netflix to write at school, I'd have to hook my MacBook up to the hotspot on my phone, which is kind of illegal by school rules (which I'm not saying I haven't done before, but you know what I mean).
> 
> Anyways, what all that means is that I'm losing give or take five hours of dependable writing time a week, which I know doesn't sound like a lot, but it's rare to have dependable writing time. 
> 
> On to other matters, I'm creating a list of different ways to finish the sentence "In my defense..." for something (I'll tell you guys what it is as soon as it's ready) and I need some ideas. So please, if you have any, put them in the comments below. What I'm looking for includes but is not limited to "In my defense, I was left unsupervised; burning things is fun; I didn't know you were allergic to that; we didn't _need_ that tree; etc."
> 
> Basically, just funny excuses (please keep ideas family friendly- no swear words, nothing too suggestive).
> 
> I don't really have anything else for these notes, so have a good week and Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it.
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl
> 
> P.S. I made covers for this story and a few of my others that can be seen on Wattpad if you're interested- I also have a banner that I think is pretty cool but it's been up for a while.


	19. Ava's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting in my room working on homework when I realized that it was Monday and you guys would probably like an update, so here ya go!
> 
> P.S. I would like to make it known that while I was writing the Avalance scene at the beginning of this chapter, I made the very poor choice of listening to Billy Joel's _Piano Man_. On repeat. I'm not sure if that made any effect on the amount of angst in the scene, but if it did, there's my excuse.

Sara and I used the Time Courier to portal ourselves back to our room on the _Waverider_.

We quickly made our way to the “Keep For Later” section of the fabrication room to pick up our battle gear, then hurried back to change. 

“Ava?” Sara asked quietly as she tugged on her top. She was so quiet that at first, I hadn’t even registered that she had even said anything. I mentally kicked myself when I realized.

“What’s up, baby?” I asked. “Are you okay?”

She shook her head as if to bring herself out of her thoughts before replying; “Yeah, I- I’m fine. Sorry.” 

I might have believed her had the look in her eyes not told a different story.

“Nuh-uh,” I said, pausing what I was doing in order to gently grab her face and turn it towards me, so that she had no choice but to look into my eyes. “I don’t believe that for a second. Nothing’s ever ‘fine’ when it comes to you, Sara. So why don’t you cut the crap and just tell me what’s going on? Please.”

“I’m serious, Aves,” she sighed, pushing my hands away. “We can talk about it later. We’ve got a bitch to go beat up”

“Damn right we will!” I exclaimed. “I know you, Sara. Whenever you say that something’s ‘fine’ it’s not. The bitch can wait. I want you to tell me what’s on your mind, and we’re not leaving this room until you do.”

At that, the tears in her eyes finally spilled. 

“Oh, come here, baby,” I said, my heart breaking as she crumpled into my open arms. I slid one arm down under her knees in order to pick her up bridal style and carry her over to our bed, where we would be more comfortable. 

Sara cried into my chest for a good five minutes or so before she calmed down enough to form coherent words. 

“It’s my mom,” she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. 

“What about her?” I asked gently. 

“Having her here, it’s just…” she maneuvered herself into a sitting position across from me so we were facing each other as she struggled to find the right words. 

“It makes you happy?” I supplied. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, searching my eyes. “How did you know?”

“Well, for one, I haven’t seen you this happy since the morning after our first date,” I stated cheekily, then softened. “I’ve never seen you more energetic than when you’re around her, and that’s saying something.”

“Really?” she asked, shocked. 

“Absolutely,” I leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. 

She let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away. She appeared as if she was going to say something, but hesitated. 

“What?” I asked, hoping to get her to talk to me. 

After a moment, she spoke. 

“I want to start spending more time with her- after this whole Worldkiller thing is over, I mean. It’s just… she’s missed so much of my life, and I… I want her to be a part of it again, you know?”

“Yeah, I do,” I answered thoughtfully after a moment. “If I were in that situation, I think I’d feel the same.” 

Sara scooted towards me and planted herself in my lap with her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her for a few minutes before declaring; “Okay, I think that’s enough of that. We can finish getting dressed and fight the bitch now if you want to.”

“Yeah, let’s,” she muttered, lifting herself off my lap and onto the floor. 

When we had finished suiting up and hiding more knives in our clothes than one would think to be possible (that last one was actually Sara- I only took a few), we used my Time Courier to portal back to the DEO and wait for the call from Kara. 

  


Even after we returned, it took a while for the call to finally come in. As soon as we realized this, Sara and I decided to curl up together on the floor to get some rest- no one knew how long it would be until we were needed, and how late we would end up being out once the time came. 

About two hours after the two of us got back, Alex suddenly ran in and announced; “Supergirl’s body cam has just been activated! It’s go time, people.”

At that, the room became a flurry of motion as video footage of what was happening came up on the main screens. 

“Holy crap, is that the Lexosuit?” Winn exclaimed, clearly impressed. “That is awesome!”

When Alex gave him a _Look_ he quickly amended his statement to “It’s gonna be awesome when Supergirl freakin’ destroys that thing, because, you know, that is dangerous.”

Moments later, Mon-El came down a set of stairs and gave Winn instructions to hack the drone that had been used in Edge’s assassination attempt so that we could use it against Lillian. “Come on, you two,” he said to us as he hurried past. “Let’s go.”

He flew the three of us over to the event and deposited Sara and I inside the building behind Kara and a man we assumed to be Morgan Edge before flying off once more. 

We watched as Kara flew towards the woman we had been sent to fight. She wore an imposing metal suit, with accents that were glowing in a sickening shade of green. 

Moments later, a blade that glowed with the exact same shade of green emerged from the arm of the suit, and it was used to forcefully smack Kara to the side. 

“How is that possible?” I wondered aloud. “I didn’t know that there was anything that could hurt her.”

As Lillian used the Lexosuit to fly up to meet Mon-El midair, Edge decided to use the opportunity to grab the voice recorder that had fallen to the ground and make a run for it.

Sara, Lena, and I seemed to notice this at the same time, seeing as we all lept up to pursue him as he escaped. 

Sara and I were, thanks to Mon-El, already in a position where we could intercept him. As Edge ran towards where we were hiding, I gave Sara a reassuring look that told her “You got this” and lightly shoved her out to intercept him. I saw a look of panic cross her face, but it was soon replaced by a look of disappointment as she stared down Edge, who had skidded to a stop in front of her.

“And where exactly do you think you’re going with that?” she asked him. 

“Nowhere you need to be concerned about, bitch,” he answered, spitting the last word out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

I chuckled at Sara’s response. 

“Bad decision.”

She leaned down ever so slightly, just enough to brace herself, then let out a scream that knocked him back and sent him right to Lena’s feet. 

She bent down daintily and plucked the recorder from his hand before straightening and kicking him square in the face. “Ass.”

“Now that’s the understatement of the century,” I chuckled, coming out from behind the large plant.

After ensuring that Edge wouldn’t be going anywhere, the three of us hurried back out to the pavilion’s entrance just in time to see Kara using her heat vision against the Lexosuit. Unfortunately, her efforts weren’t helping all that much from what we could tell. Moments later, Mon-El snuck up behind Lillian and shot her with the drone that Winn must have hacked for him, and the force knocked her to the ground, the suit breaking apart on impact.

  


Sara, Mon-El, Supergirl, and I stayed with Lena until the police showed up, at which point the four of us excused ourselves and went back to the DEO. Kara went back in her civilian attire to meet up with Lena and make sure she was doing alright, without the superhero barrier between them (how Lena hadn’t yet figured out that Supergirl and her best friend were one and the same, I have no idea).

Sara and I went back to the _Waverider_ and promptly fell asleep, exhausted by both the physical and emotional efforts of the past day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have the day off school today because of some teacher in-service thing, and I was planning on using it to go up to my old school and see some of my friends. However, due to Kansas City's bipolar weather patterns (which I should really be somewhat used to by now, having lived in the area for nearly two-thirds of my life), we got somewhere around five inches of snow yesterday/last night and pretty much all the schools that were not already scheduled to be out (ie; mine) got a snow day.
> 
> This is easily the third time that my plans to go up and visit have been foiled by things that were out of my control. 
> 
> And yes, that rant was written very passive-aggressively. 
> 
> In other news, my cousin has gotten me hooked on Panic! At The Disco, meaning that their music has been the vast majority of what I have listened to over the past few days. 
> 
> Also, I have been working on something that I am very excited about that will hopefully be ready to share with you guys sometime in January. 
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl
> 
> P.S. Yes I did completely cut James out of that one scene. I regret nothing.


	20. Ava's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, It's an actual update for once!
> 
> I know I told you all that this would be out yesterday, and that would have happened had I not caught whatever bug has been going around my family, meaning that I was pretty much unable to move any more than I absolutely had to. 
> 
> But hey, it's here now!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl

“Perfect timing,” Alex said as Sara and I walked into the DEO the next day. “I was just about to call the two of you.”

“What for?” I asked. 

“We found one of the other two Worldkillers,” she informed us. “I was hoping that the two of you would be able to come and help us get her.” 

“Get her?” Sara questioned. “What do you mean?”

“We were able to isolate a few women who we suspected could be the Worldkillers based off mysterious circumstances surrounding them, and Kara was able to identify which one was the woman we’re looking for. I’m not sure how she did it, but she seems pretty certain. I’m guessing it’s just some Kryptonian thing.

“Anyways,” she continued. “Since we were able to identify her before she did anything bad, we wanted to bring her into the DEO and hopefully learn more about how the Worldkillers were made and what triggers their transformations.”

“And you want the two of us to help you get her?” Sara concluded. 

“Exactly,” Alex confirmed. 

I looked at Sara. “Well, I guess that means we should go get suited up again.” 

  


An hour and a half later found the two of us, Alex, J’onn, and a good amount of DEO agents rolling up to an unassuming one-story house in suburban National City. 

Kara and Mon-El landed on the ground as we were climbing out of the vans and the former led the way to the front of the house as the latter brought some of the agents around the back. 

As soon as Winn had given us an update on what was going on inside the house, Kara kicked in the door and walked inside, Alex, Sara, and I following close behind. 

We didn’t find anything until we arrived in the last room to be searched, the one Winn told us was the one containing the only heat signature in the house beside the ones we had brought. 

What we found, though, was rather confusing. It was a young black woman who appeared to be in her twenties, kneeling on the floor with her eyes closed as she sang along to a song that must have been playing through the headphones she was wearing- all the while completely oblivious to her unexpected company.

“Is it her?” Alex asked Kara, who slowly walked towards the woman. 

“Yeah, that’s her alright.” She confirmed, looking back at us, looking for advice on what to do next. Unfortunately, none of us could provide any ideas, seeing as we had never been in this type of situation before. 

Kara gently leaned down and put her hand on the woman’s shoulder, and the action caused her to open her eyes and scream as she backed away from the alien’s touch. 

“Supergirl, what… what are you doing here?” She asked as she came to her senses, clearly frightened as she took in the guns pointed at her. 

“Are you Julia Freeman?” Kara asked, approaching her slowly once again. 

“Yes… What do you guys want from me?” I couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for the woman- I could only imagine how confused she must have been. 

Kara turned back to us. “Stand down, it’s okay” 

We slowly lowered our weapons as we had been asked, but kept them quickly accessible should the need arise. 

We all watched as Kara conversed with Julia, who was clearly very frightened and confused as to why Supergirl and a whole bunch of armed agents had broken into her home.

She bent down to help Julia up off the floor from where she had fallen in her fright, but the action must have worried Alex, because all of a sudden, Her gun was pointed at the two of them as she half-shouted “Don’t move.” 

Sara instantly put her arms around Alex in an attempt to restrain her, but the action did little good. What the flurry of motion had incited among us had clearly been a bit too much for Julia to handle, and a wave of _something_ emanated outward off of her, knocking us all back. 

When we were able to somewhat regain our composure, one of the first things we noticed was the change in Julia’s eyes. Instead of the frightened brown that had been present ever since she had seen us, they were now almost completely white, save for small black pupils directly in the middle. 

Moments later, windows started to shatter all around us as various objects hurtled themselves through the air- I’m pretty sure I saw Mon-El catch a fire poker out of the corner of my eye, keeping it from impaling an agent who had ended up not five feet behind him. 

I saw J’onn try to approach her, but was met with a resounding scream that knocked him back even further. Sara quickly jumped to action, intercepting the next scream with one of her own. Unfortunately, the vibrations connecting knocked them both to the ground. Thankfully, Kara was able to intercept what became the third and final scream with her freeze breath, forming a wall of ice in between the Worldkiller and us. J’onn, having picked himself up off the floor, phased himself through the ice and put Julia in a special pair of handcuffs as Kara tapped the ice, shattering it. 

  


Transporting Julia to the DEO was, thankfully, not all that difficult. 

As soon as we get to there, I let the rest of the team put her in her cell as I led Sara to the infirmary to be checked out by one of the doctors and make sure that her fall hadn’t damaged anything serious. 

After being given a clean bill of health and the advice to ice her back and shoulders often, Sara and I joined Winn and the others in the lab. 

“So what’s that?” Cisco motioned to the object on the table, curious. 

“That is a Kryptonian cache crystal,” he informed us all. 

“What does it do?” Felicity asked, her interest clearly having been piqued. 

“We used them to store sensitive information back on Krypton,” Kara told us. “I’ve seen them in the Fortress of Solitude. They contain elements of the Fortress itself, sort of like an artist’s stamp.” 

“Back up a moment,” Cisco intervened. “What’s this ‘Fortress of Solitude’?”

“It’s a sanctuary in the Arctic that has a whole lot of information on Krypton, and it allows Kara and I to communicate with our ancestors,” Kal-El cut in. He had been so quiet through the whole ordeal that most of us jumped at his words, having forgotten that he was there. “It’s honestly not that hard to find- I’ve seen many climbers looking at the door. However, the key is made of a thousand tons of condensed dwarf star metal, making it impossible for anyone without a huge amount of super-strength to pick up.”

“Cool,” was all that any of us were able to say in response, as we were all amazed at what we had just been told.

“Anyways,” Winn continued. “This crystal was found in Julia Freeman’s home, and has a very different stamp, seeing as it most definitely did not come from the Fortress.” 

“We might be able to pinpoint the Worldkiller's headquarters if we analyzed it,” Kara told us. 

“Awesome, first round is on me,” Alex announces, raising her hands. She pointed at Winn. “Winn get your chicken wings.”

“And I will have an unnecessary amount of chicken wings as befits a man of my stature,” he chuckled. 

We all took that as our cue to leave and went to various places in the DEO, with Winn, Mon-El, and J’onn following us not long after. 

“Sara, Ava,” Mon-El called after us. 

“What’s up?” Sara asked, the two of us coming to a stop. 

“Could the two of you tell Zari I need her for a little while?”

“Of course. Where should we send her?”

“Have her meet J’onn and I in the garage, I need her help with some repairs on the Legion ship.”

“She’ll be there.”

“Thanks,” he told us and headed down to the garage himself.

  


Zari was, predictably, overjoyed at the prospect of working with alien technology and scurried off as soon as we told her what Mon-El wanted her for. 

Sara and I then went to locate Felicity, Cisco, and Ray. 

We found the three of them in the Waverider’s lab with Winn, Kara, and Barry, all inspecting the cache crystal. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Felicity asked as we entered hand in hand.

“Well,” I started hesitantly, looking to Sara to see how she wanted to approach the idea we were about to propose.

“We were hoping that you would be able to build something that it would make it safer for the rest of you when someone’s in the field with me,” She took over. “I’ve got these new powers now, and I don’t want to hurt anyone with them by accident.”

“So, something that’s kind of the opposite of what I made your sister?” Cisco asked. I nodded.

“Well, in that case, I could definitely make a power dampening collar for you, but it could be a problem if you ever actually need to use your powers since the most effective way for it to be made means that it would have to be made to work on metahuman powers within a certain range. Not to mention, if you were to throw it on the ground to use your powers, you could forget to grab it afterward or, even worse, it could affect any other metas who were there. Could you imagine what might happen if, for example, Barry were to run by it and it slowed him down? We’ve had very bad things happen when he was even just half a second too late.”

Barry nodded grimly in agreement. I could tell that there was definitely some backstory there but decided it would be best not to push.

“Well, it’s back to the drawing board, I guess,” Sara muttered, releasing my hand as she sat down on one of the stools. We all sat quietly, thinking until Kara let out a triumphant “I got it!”

“Got what?” Felicity asked. 

“Barry, Winn, you both remember Silver Banshee, right?” She asked. 

“Aah, yes, how could I forget my psycho ex-girlfriend?” Winn said grimly. “And thank you very much for reminding me about her, by the way.”

“That’s not my point,” she said hurriedly.

“Oh my gosh, are you going where I think you’re going with this?” Barry asked, an excited look crossing his face. 

Neither of them seemed to be able to contain their excitement as they both exclaimed “Th- th- the sonic dampeners! Yes!” The two of them high-fived as they turned to face the rest of us. 

“The what now?” I asked, speaking for us all. 

“When Barry and I met, he had been working on his speed with the tachyon enhancer and accidentally wound up here,” Kara told us. “We ended up working together to take down two metahumans- one was Livewire, who could literally become electricity, and the other was a woman named Siobhan Smythe, who came from a very long line of cursed Irish women. Anyways, once she had come into her powers, Livewire took her in and made her the Silver Banshee. She was called that because, after the makeover Livewire gave her, that’s pretty much what she was. 

“When we realized that we wouldn’t be able to take either of them down without a way to counteract Silver Banshee’s scream, Barry made two sets of what were basically modified wireless earbuds- except instead of allowing us to listen to music while we fought without worrying about anything getting caught in the cords, they protected us from her scream.” We chuckled at her explanation. 

“Now, if I were able to re-create a pair, we could give them to DEO tech and have them make everyone some,” Barry continued. “That way, so long as everyone was wearing theirs, you wouldn’t have to worry about a thing.”

“That would be amazing,” Sara said, standing. “Thank you so much.”

“Oh, great,” Kara muttered, looking down at her phone. “Alex is about to interrogate Julia. I’ve gotta go make sure she doesn’t make anything worse than it already is. I’ll catch up with you all later.”

Sara and I left not long after she did, letting the nerds work with their tech without us in their hair. 

We talked a bit before realizing that we were both hungry and should probably go get lunch. We decided to track down Mom, Dad, and Laurel and see if they wanted to join us.

Almost predictably, we ended up at Noonan’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With hope, I will now be back on my regular posting schedule, which means we will be back to our regular Monday updates.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Also, because the notes of this story would not be the notes of this story without a typical Fandomwritergirl rant, here we go. 
> 
> (I was away for a month. This might take a while.)
> 
> So in December, I had not one but two Robotics tournaments, one of which was a qualifier for state. 
> 
> I will most definitely boast of the fact that I designed the vast majority of a lift that helped to bring us to state. 
> 
> So that was fun. Very fun. 
> 
> My Christmas break was rather uneventful, but for the New Year, I went over to my neighbor's house with my brothers, St. Louis for a party. We had a lot of fun, and at midnight, we went outside and banged pots and pans. That was very fun as well.
> 
> Over this past weekend, one of my friends was in the hospital because she had to have her gallbladder removed. Luckily, her surgery went well and she is now at home recovering. 
> 
> So, I guess that was more of a story than a rant, but I guess that this works too. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and props to you if you took the time to read the entirety of the notes. 
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	21. Laurel's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as you may have noticed, we have a new PoV!
> 
> I know that there are at least a few of you who have been wondering if we would have a chapter narrated by Laurel-38, and here it is.
> 
> One thing to note before you read is that this chapter is pretty much nothing but angst. I'm not exactly sure what I was doing when I wrote it, but clearly, this was the outcome. 
> 
> So here ya go, and please don't hate me for it.
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl

I had returned to the DEO with the rest of my family (it felt weird to call them that, seeing as my Sara had died over four years ago and I hadn’t had that great a relationship with either of my parents since), but left for work not long after one of the Legends- Zari, I later remembered- called Sara and Ava out for their use of their time together.

I was working on a case in my office the next day when I got a call on my personal phone from an unknown number. “Dinah Merlyn, how can I help you?” I asked immediately. 

“Hey, it’s Sara,” the familiar voice on the other end said. “Dinah Merlyn’s your fake name, right?”

“Yeah, it is,” I sighed, leaning back in my chair. “How’d you get my number?”

“Kara gave it to me,” she replied. “But that’s not why I called. Ava and I had some free time and we were wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with Mom and Dad and the two of us. I remember that my Laurel would get so engrossed in a case that she’d forget to eat. I’m not sure if you’re the same way but I thought I’d ask anyway.”

“Yeah, that tends to happen,” I admitted. “Where should I meet you?”

“Noonan’s, unless you have a better idea. 12:30.”

I looked at the clock and balked. “That’s fifteen minutes from now!”

“I realize that,” Sara said. I could hear the smirk in her voice. “So drop whatever it is you’re doing and get down here!”

I hung up and shook my head, chuckling. I couldn’t believe just how similar the Sara I had met just two days ago was to the one I had known and loved.

I grabbed my purse and hurried out of my office, leaving a short note for my assistant, Joanna, to explain my sudden departure.

  


I quite literally ran the five blocks to Noonan’s and arrived with about thirty seconds to spare, only to realize that while Sara and Ava were sitting in a booth laughing at me, our parents nowhere to be seen. 

“The hell?!” I whisper- shouted at the two of them, stalking over. “You said to get here as soon as I could! I assumed that that meant Mom and Dad were already here!” 

“I’m sorry, Laurel,” Ava apologized as she settled down. “I tried to stop her but she’s just too stubborn.”

“I don’t know why I’m surprised,” I exclaimed, dropping into a chair across from the two. “My Sara did the exact same thing way too often.”

“Mom and Dad’ll be here soon… ish,” Sara told us, looking at her phone, then added cheekily; “I told them one.”

“Oh. My. God!” I exclaimed yet again. “Why would you summon me half an hour early? I have a job!”

“Well, there was actually a good reason for that,” Sara told me. “But the opportunity to make you freak out was just too good to pass up.”

“Okay, so, the desire to torment your sister aside, what did you need me early for?” 

“We wanted to talk to you about a few things,” Ava started nervously. “And as of right now, Sara and I are the only two people who know one of them. There were two other people at one point, but we wiped their memories because they’re terrible liars who bend under pressure way too easily.”

She stopped and took a long, shuddering breath, scooting herself closer to Sara. My sister immediately wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and asked in a hushed tone, “Do you want me to tell her?”

Ava, who I’m fairly certain was on the verge of tears, nodded her head.

Sara sucked in a breath that matched the one her girlfriend had taken a few minutes earlier before launching into the story that the woman she loved had for some yet unknown reason been unable to tell.

“Really, it all started in Memphis, Tennessee, 1954,” Sara began. “Or rather, what happened during a mission there.

“We got an alert about an anachronism, and soon discovered that that was the source. Turned out, Elvis Presley's guitar was a bit more magical than most people believed. I mean that literally because somehow the Death Totem- one of the six lost totems of Zambesi- and through his music, he was accidentally using it to raise the dead.”

“Hold on a moment-” I interrupted. “Did you say he was raising the dead?”

“I did,” Sara replied, as if my question was one that she was somehow used to answering. “It’s not the weirdest thing we’ve come across. Amaya being able to talk to dinosaurs and Nate being able to turn his skin to steel and Ray being able to shrink to down to the size of an atom or grow to easily two hundred feet don’t even make the list either. We’ve seen a lot of weird.”

“Okay, then,” I leaned back in my chair, unsure of whether to be impressed or concerned. 

“Anyways,” she continued. “We were able to get the Death Totem from Elvis, and we put it in a locked box on the Waverider, put the box in a cabinet, then didn’t really think twice about it. That… that was a mistake.” Ava nodded in affirmation, tightening her hold on her almost visibly trembling girlfriend. 

“I started having these dreams,” Sara proceeded after a moment. “I kept seeing this little girl. I killed her father back when I was with the League of Assassins after the Gambit sank. She kept reminding me of everyone I had ever murdered. Not long after, I started hearing this incessant ringing in my ears, and I eventually followed it to its source- the Death Totem. I unlocked the box it was in, and the ringing stopped. But then I heard a voice. My own voice. I looked around, and saw myself- or rather, myself wearing the original Canary suit. She told me that she was me right after I died. She convinced me to pick it up, and as soon as I did, I… I became this... this monster.” Tears had started to fall from my sister’s eyes, and so I moved around the table and wrapped my arms around her and Ava in an effort to comfort her. 

“Do you wanna go back to the ship?” Ava asked Sara quietly, and was met by a nearly imperceptible nod of the head. I untangled myself and got up to pay for the drinks we had already gotten, then helped Sara into a standing position and supported the vast majority of her weight so that Ava would be free to open a portal with her courier as soon as we reached a less populated area.

  


We portaled directly into Ava and Sara’s bedroom and the former closed the portal as she sat against the headboard, motioning for the latter to join her. She practically fell into her girlfriend’s lap and buried her face in her chest as she continued to sob. 

I sat down on the other side of the bed in an effort to provide some semblance of comfort, even though I didn’t have any idea of what this Sara might or might not need. 

It took a while for Sara to calm down to a point where she could form complete sentences. When she did, though, she once again took a deep breath and continued to tell her story. 

“Ray and Mick were the only other people on the ship at the time. I don’t remember all that much, but from what I do remember and what everyone else told me, I attacked Ray in the lab while he was working on putting the Fire Totem back together- to the point where he became comatose. Zari and Amaya found him when they got back from wherever I had sent them. I had also shut down all of Gideon’s internal monitoring systems, meaning that she was virtually blind.

“The two of them and Mick brought Ray to the MedBay, and then he and Amaya went to find me- well, they didn’t know it was me who had hurt him, but you know what I mean.”

Ava looked like she wanted to cut in and say something, but must have decided against it, opting rather to press a gentle kiss to the side of Sara’s head and mutter, “I’m here, you’re gonna be fine.”

“They found me in the galley,” she continued. “And I attacked them. I broke Rory’s Heat Gun and snapped Amaya’s leg. One thing I do remember is hearing Amaya’s voice while I was in the Demon realm, though.”

“Wait- Demon realm?” I asked, confused. 

“Even though my body was on the Waverider, my mind was in the Demon realm,” she explained. “Well, technically, it’s not actually a demon realm, it’s just a sort of limbo between our world and the world of demons- meaning that Mallus- this time demon we defeated later on- could sort of exist there. Anyways, not long after, Wally flashed in and saved the two of them from me- apparently, I was just about to shove a knife into Rory’s chest.

“The next thing I did was go to the main control room and put the entire ship on lockdown,” she looked at Ava. “That’s when you contacted me through the holo-feed.”

“Yeah, I remember that,” she chuckled through repressed tears that were threatening to spill. “I didn’t realize what had happened at first-I just noticed that it looked like you had done something different to your hair, those feeds have a tendency to wash people out. It was only when you literally walked through me that I seriously started to realize that something was up. I’m really sorry about that, baby.”

“It’s okay, Ava,” my little sister answered in a small voice. 

“Anyways, I used the tech that had been left over from before you guys stole the Waverider back from the Bureau to find the rest of the team, discovered they were all holed up in the MedBay, and opened a line there,” She chuckled at a memory.

“Mick was standing halfway in the frame when opened the line and looked rather perturbed when I ordered him to move.”

Sara and I couldn’t help but laugh along with her. 

“Anyways, they managed to fill me in on what was happening before some sequence thing was activated and the feed was shut off. I don’t really know much else that happened on the Waverider between that and Gary and I getting there with Constantine- which I was not that big a fan of, might I add,” she said rather subjectively, giving Sara a look that I didn’t quite understand. 

Sara simply pressed a quick kiss to her lips and continued. “Apparently all you missed was a repetition of what had happened to Mick and Amaya- or at least that’s what I’ve been told slash can remember. I have a feeling that some parts of the story were purposely left out, though.

“Once Ava was able to bring me back, I… I guess what I had done brought up a lot of bad memories. I have this tendency to push away the people I love the most because I don’t want to hurt them, and that tendency led me to break up with her.”

She gave me some time to let that sink in. 

“So… what happened?” I asked hesitantly, unsure of whether or not I wanted to hear the answer. 

“Well, that’s actually a whole other story, but I think I can shorten it,” Sara determined, looking to Ava for confirmation. She nodded, and Sara launched into her next tale.

“So, I was pretty miserable and decided to take some time off in order to drown my sorrows in alcohol, most likely in Star City with the Queens. There probably would have ended up being some vigilantism involved at some point. 

“I was about to leave on the jumpship when Gary stumbles into the hall with his hands covering his eyes, literally runs into a wall- which was kinda funny- looking for Ava. I see this and I’m like ‘What the hell are you doing, Gary?’ and he just slowly lowers his hand as he explains that he didn’t want to accidentally open a portal in the wrong place and walk in on the two of us- it’s happened before and all parties have agreed that it would be best if that didn’t happen again.”

Ava turned to face Sara. “Is it bad that I could literally see that happening as you were describing it?”

“No,” she replied after a moment of thought. “It’s just kinda sad because it happens so often that you have a clear frame of reference. Oh! But I did have Gideon set controls that make it so that your courier and mine are the only ones that can open a portal directly into my room, so hopefully, that’ll help.” 

“Good thinking.”

“Anyways, He was looking for Ava because she hadn’t shown up to work in the past three days and was starting to get worried. Knowing that this was very odd, Ray and I- he was with me when Gary came in- went back to the Bureau with him.

“We searched her office- sorry, Babe- and found a birthday card from her parents in Fresno. We paid said parents a visit, found out that they were actors, I may or may not have pulled a knife on one of them at one point, and went back to the Bureau.” Ava and I couldn’t help but chuckle at that last bit.

“Anyways, not moments after we got back, we almost literally ran into a very hungover looking Ava. We asked her where she had been, to which she answered that she had been visiting her parents in Fresno- which, as the three of us well knew, was bullshit. 

“As she walked away, I pickpocketed her time courier and we used it to find out where she had been. However, while we didn’t find anything that was really out of the ordinary at all, there was one thing. The courier records indicated that her first mission- Vancouver 2213- was a Bureau sanctioned no-fly zone. Naturally, we had to go and check the time out because what else would responsible legends do when faced with a no-fly zone?”

“Well, I’d hope that you would leave it alone, but knowing you all, that would simply be too much to ask,” Ava replied, a look of resigned defeat on her face. I could tell that she and Sara had had similar conversations multiple times before.

“Because 2213’s a no-fly zone, meaning that time couriers and the Waverider wouldn’t be able to get us there, we stole the Mothership and took a little trip.”

“A little trip?” Ava asked incredulously. Sara ignored her and kept going.

“Turns out, not only was 2213 where Ava’s originally from, but it’s also where she was, for lack of a kinder term, grown.”

“Okay, I’m lost,” I cut in. “What do you mean, ‘Grown’?”

Ava, who had somehow managed to curl herself into a tiny ball on Sara’s lap, untangled herself some and asked: “Gideon, could you pull up the advertisement please?”

“Are you sure, Director Sharpe?”

She took a ragged breath in. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Moments later, one of the screens in the wall lit up and displayed a blue advertisement with a rotating woman and a series of cascading words. Upon further inspection, I realized that the top phrase was switching between two different exclamations, one reading ‘Clone!’ and the other ‘New Model!’. However, what truly caught my attention was not only the name of the company but also the jarring familiarity of the face of the woman in the ad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, don't say I didn't warn you that there would be angst. 
> 
> Second, next week's chapter is going to be crazy short in comparison to what I've been posting recently (about 700 words) but there's a reason, I promise. 
> 
> Also, I've been working on a sort of one-shot companion to this fic that I started writing to explain a scene that'll pop up in a few weeks, but it might end up being a multi-chapter depending on how long it is and how close to the end I am on it by the time I want to post it. 
> 
> And now for the rant portion of the notes. 
> 
> Lots of stuff happened this weekend- on Friday, I intended to step in for my school's debate team to even out their numbers, but the tournament was canceled due to a snowstorm. However, my friend and I were not informed that this had happened. Because of that, I left my seventh hour at the time we had been told to meet and went to where we had been told to meet, as did said friend. The two of us ended up waiting for about half an hour before we started getting a bit concerned about where everyone else was, and she called someone else who's on the team and they told her that the tournament had been canceled. After that, the bell was just about to ring at the end of seventh hour, and we just went to our eighth hour and continued our day like normal. 
> 
> On both Saturday and Sunday, I managed to sleep in until noon, which was extremely nice. 
> 
> Saturday, we were unable to leave our house because there was so much snow on our driveway. Fortunately, we had someone come out and plow it, so that's no longer a problem. My parents, my youngest brother, and I decided to take advantage of the snow and go sledding on the biggest of the hills in our backyard (Not very big, but it works).
> 
> One thing that people who know me know is that my dream is to go into professional acting when I get older. Earlier this week, I found an ad for professional auditions that aren't _that _far from where I am (by which I mean like three hours) and on Sunday, I sent the link to the site to a friend of mine who used to babysit me when I was very little, and now lives in Connecticut and happens to be an actress to ask if it was something to look into trying. She said that so long as they didn't charge you to do any of it (which is something that a real recruiting agency would ** _NEVER_** do), then it would definitely be something to look into. So, I will now be trying to convince my mom to take me. Unfortunately, no part of me taking advantage of this opportunity includes me not missing any school, so we'll see how it all works out.__
> 
> __There was some other good stuff that happened (like finding out that the girl I have a crush on also has a crush on me- so we'll also see what happens there) but that was pretty much my week in a nutshell._ _
> 
> __Oh, and since the snowstorm knocked out like half of the power where I live, I got to have today off school!_ _
> 
> __-Fandomwritergirl_ _


	22. Laurel's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize that this chapter is crazy short, but I promise there's a good reason- I needed to wrap up Sara and Ava's conversation from Laurel's PoV before starting the next part of the story, which needed to be told from a different PoV in order to make the most sense.
> 
> Anyway, here's this week's chapter!
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl

“Are… is this… _what?_ ” I stammered, too shocked to form a complete thought.

“Yeah,” Sara sighed, pulling her girlfriend close. “Gideon, turn it off.”

“Of course, Captain,” the AI replied before going silent.

We sat in silence for a while while I let this new information sink in, the only sound being Ava’s muffled sobs against Sara’s chest. 

“We…” Sara began hesitantly. “Like Ava said earlier, we’re the only two people who know about this. We wiped Ray and Gary’s memories because they’re both terrible liars and break under pressure-” she snapped her fingers. “Like that.”

“Why are you telling me?” I asked. “I’d think you’d want to tell someone else first, I mean, we barely know each other.”

“That’s true,” Sara replied. “But even though we’ve lived on separate earths our entire lives, you’re still my sister even though your Sara and my Laurel died years ago for both of us. 

“My Laurel was the one person I could tell anything to- well, as soon as she came to terms with what happened with the _Gambit_ , that is. After she died, I would go to the cemetery where she was buried and talk to her and tell her what I would have told her if she were actually there to listen. I… this is one of the things I would have told her if I had gotten the chance, and now you’re here. I know that we barely know each other, but it doesn’t feel like that to me, and I have this feeling that it doesn’t feel like that to you, either.”

I pushed myself up from where I was sitting at the end of the bed and moved so I could envelop both women in a hug. “How is it that you know me so well?” I asked rhetorically. Sara and Ava simply smiled as the three of us held each other tight.

  


We stayed like that for a while, until I happened to look up at the clock on one of the bedside tables. 

“Oh, shit!” I exclaimed, jumping up hurriedly. 

“What?” Ava asked drowsily.

“We were supposed to meet Mom and Dad like half an hour ago!”

Ava and Sara simply looked at each other and laughed. 

“What’s so funny!?” I blurted out. I couldn’t understand why they weren’t as worried as I was at the fact that we were half an hour late to meet our parents. 

“You’re forgetting that we happen to have the perks of time travel quite literally at our fingertips,” Sara laughed, holding up what I recognized to be one of the watches that both of them wore. “We could take as long as we want.”

“But…” Ava said, slinking up behind her. “We should probably get going.”

“Ugh! Fine.” Sara pouted adorably, earning herself a quick kiss from her girlfriend. 

I couldn’t help but smile as I watched the two of them interact. I could tell that there was definitely something between them, and I couldn’t wait to see what would come of their relationship. 

“Earth to Laurel,” Sara said, waving her hand in front of my face. “You coming?”

“Yeah- yeah. Sorry.” I muttered, turning to follow her. 

  


Lunch went fairly well, and I took care not to mention the Death Which/Clone situation. I could tell Sara and Ava weren't quite back to their normal selves yet, and saying anything about it would almost definitely do more harm than good. 

As we were getting ready to go, Sara asked me; “Hey, do you wanna come back to the DEO with us? It’d be a great chance to kinda see what we do all the time.”

I thought for a moment before replying. “Yeah, I think that’d be fun.”

  


We had barely made it five steps into the main room of the DEO when Alex came hurrying down the steps from the upper level, looking as if something bad had happened. 

“Are you okay?” I asked, running to catch up with her. 

“Yeah- I... I’m fine, I just…” She trailed off and continued to try to leave.

I was about to follow her when all of a sudden, something extremely loud screeching sound resounded from somewhere nearby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, chapters this short will continue to be few and far between, and I can say with certainty that next week's will most definitely be longer. 
> 
> I don't really have all that much to rant about- my week was pretty boring. One thing I did do, though, was make pasta from scratch with a friend of mine, which turned out very well.
> 
> Until next week!
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	23. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was sitting in my last class of the day when I remembered that this needed to be posted for y'all...
> 
> So... yeah.
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl

When Alex came down the stairs, I could tell that something was wrong simply by the look on her face. Laurel followed her out of the room. I think she was hoping to try and help her in some way. Unfortunately, before I could find out anything else, we all heard a loud screeching sound from down one of the hallways. 

Ava and I looked at each other, each wondering the same thing: what was that sound, and what would we need to do about it.

We didn’t have to wait very long for the answer to both, because Purity soon came sauntering around the corner, a maniacal look upon her face. 

We watched as she curled and uncurled her hands, somehow sending deep vibrations through the room that broke electrical lines and some of the supports, as well as putting a deep pounding in the heads of all those nearby. 

She let out more of the loud screeches that we had heard before to throw people out of her path as she made her way up to Winn’s lab. 

The tremors stopped moments later, and Ava and I were able to move to a place where we could see the balcony, walkway, and upper level. 

We heard yet another screech which was closely followed by Purity coming out into the middle of the walkway. She floated upwards before flying through the window above the outside balcony. 

I ran to the balcony in pursuit with plans to fell her with a scream of my own. Unfortunately, by the time I got there, she was too far away for my efforts to have done any good.

“Damn it!” I cursed, slapping my palms down on top of the thick concrete barrier.

“Hey, you tried to stop her and that’s what matters,” Ava said gently, coming up behind me and threading her arms around my waist. 

I melted into her embrace and we stood like that for a little while until Kara limped around the same corner Purity had come from minutes before. “What happened?” she asked, worry evident in her eyes. “Did Purity get away?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Ava replied for me. “We tried to stop her but she was too strong.”

“Did she take anything?” 

“Purity took the cache crystal!” Winn yelled, stumbling out onto the walkway in his hurry.

“Well, that’s just great!” Kara exclaimed. “And it helps us absolutely none.”

  


Half an hour later, we had tracked down Alex and Laurel- who had been talking in one of the training rooms (because apparently working out helps her clear her head, which I understood completely)- and filled them in on what was going on.

“You’ve found her?” Alex asked, walking towards us alongside Kara and Laurel.

“Yes indeed,” Winn answered. “And hey, perfect timing,” he said as Mon-El and J’onn joined us. 

“Purity is in the subway, though there have been no reports of any attacks-” he swung around to face us- “Yet.”

“There will be soon, though,” Kara stated, putting into words what all of us were thinking. “We should head out.” 

“Same teams as before, right?” Mon-El asked.

“Well, if, uh, if you can come, we could use you.” 

“Yeah, absolutely.”

I could tell that there was something going on between the two of them, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. 

“I’m not underestimating her again,” Kara stated. 

We all went to get ready and move out, but Cisco, Ray, and Felicity stopped us as they bounded into the room, slightly out of breath. 

“You finished them?” Winn asked excitedly.

“Felicity nodded, holding out a small box.

“In that case, before you all go- presents!” he announced triumphantly, opening the box and proudly holding out its contents.

“What are those?” Mon-El asked, confused. 

“Just a moment on that, good sir,” Winn replied, turning to face Ava and I. 

“You may recall that not long ago, the two of you came to us looking for a way to allow Sara to be able to use her powers without causing any harm to those fighting with her,” We nodded in agreement, not quite sure of what he was getting at. 

“Well… I present to you the solution to that very problem- put on speed order because it happens to be very useful in helping us with the battle against Purity.”

“How so?” Alex piped up. 

“Allow me,” Felicity interjected. When no one moved to stop her, she continued. “It just so happens that the frequency of the two cries, while not all that similar, happen to be on very similar wavelengths. Because of that, we were able to modify the sonic dampeners that Kara and Barry used with Silver Banshee a few years ago so that they could also protect the user against Sara and Purity.”

“Will they work?” Mon-El asked.

Winn scoffed. “Wait, you really asked me that? Uh, it’s like, ninety-five percent sure.” 

Ava and I glared at him. 

“Fear not,” Cisco cut in, sending him a look. “The fact that Felicity, Ray, and I helped brings that number us to a hundred. You’ll be fine.”

“Good work, you four,” J’onn congratulated them.

“Anytime,” Winn answered. “Now go, do… superheroic… stuff.”

“Let’s go,” Kara said, leading the way towards the armory so we could pick up some equipment before heading off to the subway.

  


Kara went through the roof of the subway car Purity was in in order to catch her off guard. I’m not exactly sure what happened in there, but the two of them burst out onto the tracks moments later, and the rest of us came out from where we had been hiding to surround the Worldkiller. 

Purity tried to use her powers to mess with our heads, but to no avail- the sonic dampeners were working perfectly.

J’onn phased through a wall with a pair of alien handcuffs and began to advance towards her. When she noticed this, Purity let out a resounding screech. However, J’onn simply phased again to allow the vibrations to pass straight through his body as he continued his advance. 

When she realized that nothing she was doing was helping her, she confused us all by screeching at the ground. We quickly realized why when we all fell through the ceiling of the small shopping area beneath us, sending people running in all directions. 

She continued in her pattern of unpredictable actions by aiming her next screech not at us or the fleeing bystanders, but at a column nearby. As soon as J’onn realized what she was up to, he used his super speed to rush over and support the column, which had previously been holding up the ceiling, and Mon-El hurried to help him. 

As Alex led the panicked bystanders to safety. I used the opportunity to help Kara fight Purity.

The two of us developed some sort of ping-pong fighting style in which one of us would attack from one angle and send her flying towards the other. Since this disoriented her a bit, I was able to land a few well-placed cries. Unfortunately, not having super strength or the ability to fly had its downsides, meaning that after a while, there wasn’t all that much I could do. As soon as I realized this, I went to help Alex with crowd control while still keeping an eye on the battle going on behind us- I wanted to be able to step in at a moments notice. 

Kara went down moments later, but luckily, Mon-El was able to step in to allow her to regain her footing. However, he was soon tossed into a newsstand, allowing Purity to put Kara in a choke hold. 

I was too far away to hear what was said between the two Kryptonians, but somehow, Kara managed to help Julia gain some semblance of control over her evil half. Alex must have had some change of heart regarding the Worldkiller, because as soon as she saw what her sister was trying to do, she left the crowd control to me and went to help.

By some miracle, their combined efforts seemed to work. However, even though Julia was back in control, the fight was not over yet- Reign had burst through the ceiling and was taunting them. 

Alex tried to fend her off but to little avail. Julia agreeing to go with her was the only thing that kept Reign from crushing Alex’s sternum. 

As soon as the two had flown away, their effects were gone as well. J’onn was able to lodge the column back in place before he came over to check on the rest of us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't all that sure about how this chapter ended up writing itself, but I'm hoping you guys liked it.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Last week wasn't all that eventful except for two things that happened over the weekend.
> 
> Thing one: I'm pretty sure that the girl I have a crush on is going to ask me to the upcoming Courtwarming dance (and don't ask me what courtwarming is; I barely understand it myself) and when I told a friend about it she said that I should just ask him myself (The friend doesn't know I'm not straight, hence the male pronouns) and I've been thinking about doing that but I can't seem to pluck up the courage to do it. (Any and all suggestions on what to do are welcome)
> 
> Thing two: Last night my three-year-old brother simply WOULD NOT go to sleep, and was screaming at the top of his lungs, therefore making it practically impossible for the rest of us to sleep. Around 10 pm, I was pretty fed up so I decided to go up to his room and try to get him to calm down. 
> 
> I stayed up there for a good twenty minutes before going back down to my room. Not two minutes later, that same brother has once again left his room and I can hear my other brother (11yrs) telling him to go back to bed. I decide to step in, knowing that that could only end in disaster, and suggest that the younger brother come sleep in my bed. Fast forward to about two in the morning. I wake up wedged in between him and the wall, extremely sore and uncomfortable. One would not think that a three-year-old could have the ability to take up as much room in a bed as this kid did.
> 
> That was going to be all until I was literally writing these notes and the three-year-old was sitting next to me when, all of a sudden, he lurched backward and rammed the back of his head into the wall behind us. I was doubtful that he was alright, but apparently, he was. Still not quite sure how.
> 
> Anyways, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, and as always, feel free to follow my Instagram page @fandomwritergirl
> 
> Until next week,
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	24. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am aware that this is a day late- all will be explained in the end notes. 
> 
> Until then, happy reading!

As soon as we returned to the DEO, Ava ran over to me and started checking me for injuries. I tried to tell her that I was fine and that Alex had literally almost been crushed by an alien, it was her she should be worried about, not me. 

Nevertheless, she insisted that I at least have Gideon check me out for any injuries I might not realize I had gotten. When she brought up that point, I had to admit defeat- with my history and tolerance for pain, she had a very good reason to worry. 

Gideon gave me a clean bill of health, just as I had assumed she would. When Ava was finally satisfied, we made our way back to the DEO to see how everyone else was doing, namely Alex. 

We entered the ward just as J’onn was getting after Alex for her carelessness. 

A slightly evil thought crossed my mind. I slipped over to Kara and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to glance in my direction. 

“Should I do it?” I whispered under my breath. I was so quiet that I could barely hear my own words, but I knew that with her super hearing, the Kryptonian would get my message loud and clear. The only response I got was a confused look. 

“Just think about it,” I smirked, just as quietly before. I watched out of the corner of my eye and saw her face go from a look of utter confusion to one of giddy understanding. We made eye contact and she nodded, giving me all the confirmation I needed. 

“What’s going on?” Ava whispered to me, having picked up on Kara and I’s subtle conversation. 

“You’ll see.”

“Hey, Alex,” I said, an uncontrollable shit-eating grin now plastered on my face. 

“Yes, Sara…?” she asked warily. I gave her a moment to think about what was about to happen. It didn’t take long for the realization to cross her face in the exact same way it had crossed her sister’s moments earlier. 

“Sara Lance, don’t you _fucking_ dare.”

“Imma say it,” I replied, taking a step backward.

“Don’t. Don’t say it. Don't you _dare_ say it.” I continued slowly moving backward. She pushed herself off the bed. 

I reached the door and grasped the frame. “How’s your butt?” 

As soon as the words left my mouth, I took off running. 

“I swear, I am going to kill you for that, Lance!” she shouted, making to follow me. 

“What’s going on?” Ava, J’onn, and Winn called after us, all very much confused as to why Kara was belly-laughing uncontrollably while I was running from Alex, cracking up all the way. 

Fortunately for me, my assailant was unable to get very far. “Fuck!” she exclaimed, cradling her midsection and leaning against the railing as she glared at me. I simply continued to laugh from where I had stopped on the level below. “You’re lucky I have bruised ribs, you asshole.” 

It was at that moment that either J’onn seemed to remember he could read minds- or that Winn remembered and reminded him. 

We discovered that this had happened because all of a sudden, the Martian let out a pronounced groan and said loudly; “I most definitely did NOT need that visual, you two!” This exclamation only caused Kara and I to laugh even harder. 

Somewhere in the exchange, Ava must have figured out what was going on. Well, that, or Alex and/or J’onn had given her context. However, the moment I found myself face-to-face with my rather angry girlfriend, I discovered that I didn’t really care how she had found out and would much rather save myself from her wrath. 

“Sara Lance, you get your gorgeous little ass back here!” she shouted as I ran.

  


It took no less than half an hour for us to collectively settle down following that little event, but we were able to easily get back to business when the time came.

“So, bad news,” Winn began when he had all of our attention. “We lost reach of Reign and Julia, like, minutes after they flew away.”

“This means that it’s only a matter of time before Reign forces Julia back into Purity,” J’onn picked up. 

“Julia’s tough and she might be able to hold out,” Alex reasoned.

“Have we considered that the Worldkillers might be too hard for us to beat?” Oliver asked. “I haven’t seen as much of them as some of the rest of you have, but from what I’ve managed to pick up, they’re pretty powerful.”

“Maybe we’re not supposed to beat them,” Kara proposed. 

“I have to agree with Oliver,” Barry cut in. “If that’s the case, then how are we supposed to win?” 

“Why not try to save them?”

  


By the time Kara had laid out her idea and all of us understood it at least a little, it was well past eight p.m., and J’onn told us that we could all go home for the night. 

Ava and I were on our way back to the _Waverider_ when Kara called after us. 

"I know J’onn said we could all have the rest of the night, but I think I might need you guy’s help with something.”

“Of course, what’s up?” Ava answered for the both of us. 

She thought for a moment before holding up her pointer finger in a “hold on” gesture as she ran off, returning moments later with a piece of paper, which she handed to us. 

“Meet me at that address in half an hour. The password is on there too.”

“We’ll be there.”

She turned to go before remembering something. “It’s a bar, so just wear something comfortable- nothing fancy. Also- the majority of the clientele is aliens, just to give you a heads up. They’re very… wary… of outsiders.”

  


That was how, twenty-five minutes later, the two of us found ourselves in front of a door in the wall of what appeared to be a back alleyway. I tried the handle, but the door didn’t budge. When we tried knocking instead, a voice on the other side said; “Password?”

Ava and I looked at each other, then down at the piece of paper in her hand. 

“Dollywood,” I told the voice, hoping that it was the password the voice was referring to. 

We received no verbal response, but the door was opened a moment later to let us through.

One of the first things that hit us was the music playing- not too soft, but not overly loud either. The next, as Kara had told us to expect, were the patrons. There was a very wide range, from so human-looking that we couldn’t tell whether or not they were alien, to humanoid, to straight up alien, no question about them. 

After we got over the initial shock of the place, however, it was not all that hard to locate Kara (who was at the bar) talking to a man who was working on the other side- Mon-El, I realized, after a closer look. 

We went up to her as he was pouring the drinks. 

“Mon-El, I didn’t know you worked here,” I said as a way of greeting. 

“Yeah, I worked here before the incident with my parents last year, and the owners were kind enough to let me have my job back when I wound up back here,” He smiled. 

“Sara, Ava!” Kara exclaimed, throwing her arms around each of us in turn. “I’m so glad you were able to find us!”

“Here you are, Kara,” Mon-El cut in, pushing a basket of wings towards her. “Is there anything I can get the two of you?” He asked. “On the house.”

“Well, in that case,” I drawled. “I’ll have a glass of whiskey- do you want anything babe?”

“Maybe later,” Ava answered.

“One whiskey, coming right up.”

As he stepped away to pour my drink, Ava and I took the opportunity to talk to Kara. 

“So what’d you need us for?” Ava asked.

“That’s a bit of a loaded question,” she answered, slightly unsure of herself. “Alex’s been going through some stuff and I think the two of you, or Sara, at least, might be able to help her some.”

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll definitely do my best,” I told her as Mon-El returned with my drink. “Thanks.”

“Have a good night, all of you. See ya tomorrow.”

We followed Kara to a table that Alex had claimed for the two of them- she was already at least one drink in, based off the empty glass in front of her. 

“Okay, start with this,” Kara told her, sliding into the booth across from her. “Then we’ll try to talk you out of tequila.” 

“We?” Alex asked, a bit confused. She clearly hadn’t noticed Ava or I yet.

“Yes, we,” I answered, sliding in next to Kara. Ava, seeing no other available seat, took the one next to Alex. I shot her a grateful smile. 

“Hmm. There’s a bold move.”

“Are we okay?” Kara asked. 

“We are okay,” Alex confirmed. “You, however,” she pointed a straw at me. “Will most definitely be getting payback for that little stunt earlier as soon as I am in good enough shape to deal it out.”

“Noted,” I smiled.

“Do you wanna tell us what’s going on?” Ava asked gently, carefully putting a hand on her arm. “Kara asked us to come because she thought we might be able to help.”

She leaned back and sighed. “I just thought it would get easier. But it’s not.” She grabbed her phone from where it had been sitting on the booth beside her. “You know, I have… I have two speed dials on this phone. One is Kara, and one is Maggie.”

Ava made eye contact with me across the table. “Maggie?” she mouthed, confused. 

“Ex,” I mouthed back. Ava’s eyes flashed with understanding. 

“And every day, every single day,” she continued. “I look at this phone, and I wanna call her. And then I wanna delete her. But I can’t do either because I am scared, and I am weak.”

“No, that’s not true,” Kara told her, a statement that Ava and I both backed up with affirming nods of our heads. 

“No, but, I mean, it is,” Alex insisted. “Because, otherwise, I would be better. And I keep- I keep willing myself to just get over it, but I can’t. And that’s why I’ve lost hope. That’s why I was angry and I refused to see Julia the way that you saw her.”

I sighed. “You know, after Nyssa, I… I stopped believing, too. I didn’t think I would ever get through the heartbreak. But guess what, I got through it. And you are so much stronger than I am.”

“See, all of you, you’re always hopeful.”

Ava and I scoffed. “Most definitely not true.”

Kara quickly covered out blatant statements with one of her own. “So are you, Alex. You were hopeful when you made the decision that you could have more. And you know what? I think you’re right. I think that there is another woman out there for you, and I think you will be a mom. You will… You will have all the things. I mean… look at Sara. She spent years thinking that she’d never find someone else, but then, clearly, Ava came along and changed her mind. If that could happen for her, just imagine what’ll happen for you.”

Alex smiled. “I’m glad you’re the way that you are.”

“You, too.”

  


Ava and I stayed and talked with the sisters for a good hour at least until I happened to look down at my phone. “Oh god, it’s almost ten,” I said. “We should probably get going.”

“Oh wow, you’re right,” Kara said, looking at her own phone. “Hey, it’s Thursday!” 

“You are correct…” I confirmed, rather confused. “What about it?” 

“Well, it’s just that they have Karaoke Night here every other Friday, and tomorrow night just so happens to be one of those Fridays. Do you guys think that you could spread the word?”

“Of course!” I smiled. 

“Tomorrow,” Ava confirmed, although it was more an order/gentle reminder to me than anything else. 

“Yes. Tomorrow,” I sighed, rocking forwards onto my tiptoes so I could press a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

“Well, we’ll see you guys later, have a good night!” We bade them farewell, then went out into the alley to open a portal back to our room on the _Waverider_.

  


“Do you think Alex’ll be okay?” Ava asked once we had changed and settled into bed together. 

“She’s strong,” I decided after a minute. “It’ll take some time, to be sure, but I know she’ll make it out the other side.”

“Good,” She smiled, nuzzling her head into my neck as she wrapped her arms around me. 

“Nuh-uh. Not tonight. Roll over,” I demanded when I realized what my girlfriend was trying to do. 

“Just this once?” she asked, looking at me with the doe eyes that she only pulled out in situations like this one. 

“No,” I insisted. “You don’t get to be the big spoon. That’s my job.”

“Aww,” Ava groaned adorably. “Are you sure? You’re so short though.”

“Yes. And we’ve talked about this. Roll over,” I tried to push her so that she was lying with her back to my chest.

“I think…” she said, dragging out her words as she propped herself up on one elbow and faced me.

“What?” I asked, doing the same. “What do you think?”

“I think that tonight, if I don’t get to be the big spoon, then neither of us do.”

“Oh really?” I asked slyly, pushing her onto her back and throwing a leg over her waist so that I was on top of her. “And what would you suggest we do otherwise?”

“Well,” she smiled, looking up at me and running her hands up and down my torso a few times before settling them low on my waist. “I was going to suggest that I could be your pillow- I mean, I know how much you like my boobs.”

“Fair point,” I conceded, sitting back and slipping my hands under her shirt to palm them. “Go on.”

“But now…” Ava dragged out her words, “Now I think that I’ve got other ideas.”

“Care to show me?”

“Well then, I don’t mind if I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for why this is a day late (or two, depending on where you are), I had robotics last night before I had a chance to publish this and accidentally left my MacBook in the classroom where robotics is held. This one would not think that this would be a problem, as I would simply be able to go back and get it the next day. 
> 
> However, at my school, the current High school is not big enough to house all four high school grades, meaning that the ninth grade (my grade) is housed in the middle school with the seventh and eighth grades. Because of that, people who are in after-school activities at the high school where I have robotics are taken over there via busses. 
> 
> What's worse is that because I am trying out for the ninth grade play and am very confident in my abilities to get a part, I do not plan on returning to robotics until Thursday of next week. As you can see, the small problem has now become much bigger. 
> 
> Luckily, I was able to contact the robotics coach and he was able to let me in the building where we have robotics (which is not attached to the high school, even though high school classes take place there) and I was able to retrieve my MacBook. 
> 
> Last night, as soon as I realized that I did not have my MacBook, I began to question whether or not I wanted to post this chapter, but decided to do it anyways but just a day late so I could tell a story. 
> 
> So, at my school, Wednesdays and Thursdays are what we call "block days". On block days, instead of having all eight classes like we do on the rest of the days, we only have four classes that are double in length. Wednesdays are odd numbered classes, and Thursdays are even numbered classes. 
> 
> Last week was a bit odd, though. 
> 
> We had Wednesday off because of how cold the wind chill was, so the normal Wednesday block was scheduled to be on Friday. This is pretty normal, and we all started the day thinking that it would be just another typical Thursday. 
> 
> We were wrong. 
> 
> I was sitting in my fourth hour Spanish class when some people started talking about something that their parents had texted them and asked out teacher if what their parents had said was actually true, which he confirmed. Apparently, an email had been sent out to all the parents and teachers saying that someone had threatened the school. 
> 
> Right after the bell rang that would normally dismiss us to go to our sixth hour, an announcement came over the intercom telling us what the plan was for the rest of the day: we would go to our sixth hour and stay there for the rest of the day instead of going to our eighth hour when it was that time. Not only that, but the classes which took place in the Annex (which is a building located near the school) would be moved to the library so that people would not be going in between the two buildings. 
> 
> This was great news for me. 
> 
> Not only did I get to spend the rest of the day in my favorite class, but that class had also been moved to the library, meaning that I got to hang out in the library for four hours (I would live in a library if I could. Libraries are some of my happy places). In addition to that, most of my friends are in that class. And, as if the day could not get any better, my crush is also in that class and collectively, the two of us spent at least a good hour either sitting on the floor or across three chairs we had pushed together watching the amazingness that is our acting class. 
> 
> All in all, that ended up being a pretty good day. 
> 
> Anyways, that was pretty much the highlight of my week. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to those who took the time to read my giant notes.
> 
> Of course, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love receiving them and I always take the time to read and reply whenever comments come in. 
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


	25. Sara's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that this chapter is two weeks late. I do have a very good reason for this- all will be explained in the end notes. 
> 
> Until then, Chapter 25!

The next day was pretty calm in terms of activity. There was one alien who decided that it would be a good idea to try to shoot up a mall, but Kara and I were able to take care of the situation pretty easily. After that, it was back to sparring with Alex and Ava.

The sparring in itself was pretty fun, seeing as Ava and I were both pretty happy to have found someone who was skilled enough to give us a challenge. 

The three of us went a few rounds like that until Kara came in, looking for something to do. 

“It has been a while since the two of us went at it,” Alex reasoned. “And I think there’s still a little bit of Kryptonite left at the desert facility if you wanted to go there so we could use the emitters.”

“Sounds fun,” she smiled. “But maybe later. Sara, I just remembered-” She turned to me. “J’onn and Winn wanted to talk to you when you have a chance. Something about measuring sound waves. Felicity was there too and she looked really excited.”

“Let them know I’ll be there in a little while, I’ll go get cleaned up,” I told her, grabbing one of the small towels the three of us had had lying around the room. 

“If the two of you want to keep sparring some, that’s fine with me,” I told Alex and Ava, planting a quick kiss on the latter’s lips as I made my way to the showers.

  


“What’s up?” I asked, walking into the training room I had been told they were in.

“Ah, you’re here,” J’onn smiled. “We can begin.”

“Begin what?” I asked warily. 

“We wanted to take you out to the desert so we could measure the range of your powers,” Winn cut in to explain.

“Sounds like fun,” I decided. “When were you wanting to go?” 

“We've got some vans loaded up and ready, so whenever you are, I suppose,” J’onn said.

“Sounds like a plan,” I announced. “I’ll be down there in like ten minutes, I’m just gonna let Ava know where I’m going.”

“We’ll meet you down there, then.”

  


I was on my way down to the DEO’s garage when I ran into my parents.

“There you are, Sara!” Mom exclaimed. “We’ve been looking for you!”

“Well then it’s probably a good thing you found me when you did- I was actually about to leave,” I told them. “What’s up?” 

“Well, it’s just that we haven’t seen all that much of you the past few days,” Dad told me. “We were hoping we could just… I dunno. Do something together or something.”

“Well, in that case,” I said slyly. “Why don’t we see if you guys could come with me? J’onn and Winn were going to take me out to the desert so they could run some tests on my powers. I’m sure they won’t mind if you guys came with.”

Sure enough, J’onn had no problem with my parents tagging along, and we were soon on our way to the desert outside National City. 

During the ride there, J’onn filled my parents and I in on what we would be doing. 

“This trip serves a bit of a double purpose,” He told us. “Not only will we be measuring the range of Sara’s powers, but we will also be picking up some equipment that may prove useful in the battle against the Worldkillers.”

“What do you mean ‘picking up’?” Dad asked. “We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yes and no,” J’onn said, looking out the front windshield. “Ah, we’re here.”

We all clambered out the back of the van and took in our surroundings. As Dad had observed, we were indeed in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but wilderness as far as the eye could see- save for three large mounds about three hundred feet away.

I was a bit confused when J’onn and Winn started walking towards the mounds, but I followed them and motioned for my parents to do the same, knowing that all would be explained shortly. 

One of the agents who had accompanied us opened the door in the wall of the middle mound (which I now knew was a man-made structure) and held it open for us all to pass through.

We went down a flight of stairs and through a corridor which then opened up into what appeared to be a control room, with more agents milling around working on various tasks.

“This used to be the DEO’s main base of operations, but since we moved to our headquarters to the city, this has become a long-term alien lockup facility,” J’onn told us as we took in the space around us. “Feel free to look around, we’ll give you a proper tour once I’ve had a chance to make sure that everything had been running smoothly in my absence. Winn ought to be able to answer any questions the three of you may have.”

With that, he turned and walked off down yet another corridor. 

I soon spotted a very large and odd-looking object on one side of the room next to a wall. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Winn asked, then looked to see what I was pointing at.

“Ten points to Sara Lance!” he exclaimed, walking over to the object and beckoning for me to follow. 

“This is one of the most prized artifacts we have here at the DEO; arguably the most prized.”

“Why is that?” 

“This is the pod that carried Kara from Krypton to Earth,” He told me. “We keep it as a reminder of what the DEO stands for- Keeping our planet safe for everyone by providing a place for aliens who are seeking refuge for one reason or another, while also defending it against aliens who mean to cause it harm: the Worldkillers, for example.”

“That’s… that’s really cool,” I told him. 

It was then that J’onn returned from wherever it was that he had gone.

“Aah, thank you for waiting,” he said. “That took a bit longer than I thought it would.”

“No problem,” I smiled. “Winn just finished telling me about Kara’s pod.”

“Anyways,” J’onn said, clapping his hands together. “Would you like that tour or should we just get straight to business?”

“That tour sounds fun,” Mom said from behind me, and Dad and I nodded our agreement. 

“Sounds like a plan,” J’onn told us. “Follow me. I will warn you- the vast majority of the aliens you will see are going to appear very hostile, but don’t worry- our containment system has only failed us about a dozen times over twice as many years.”

“That’s not concerning at all,” I muttered under my breath as we started on our way towards the containment area. “If Ava were here, she’d be having a field day.”

  


The tour, thankfully, went well and soon enough we were on our way back to the surface with some specialized equipment to test out my powers.

“There are panes of glass set up at five-hundred-foot intervals up to a mile and a half from here,” J’onn told me through the comms in my ears. Winn, my parents, and himself had set up shop in the control room inside the bunker so that they could see what was happening while not having to worry about being on the receiving end of any unforeseen side effects of the experiments they were planning on running. 

“What I want you to do is scream as loud as you can for at least a fifteen-count. This test is going to see how far the effects of your cry go and are able to do damage. After you do that, I will fly out and check them. Got it?”

“Sounds good,” I replied. Just tell me when.” 

We went on like that for at least another hour, probably longer, with either J’onn or Winn asking me to perform various tasks, and me doing as they had asked. We called it quits around four in the afternoon, and I was given a chance to shower and change into the spare set of clothes I had brought with me while the others loaded the equipment that we had come in part to collect before going back to the city. 

  


The hour-long drive back was rather uneventful, with J’onn, Winn, my dad, and I telling stories of various missions we had been on/operations we had been a part of to pass the time. 

My parents and I were just about to go our separate ways for the night when I remembered that I needed to pass along Kara’s Karaoke Night invite, and they both said that they would be there. 

I hoped that Ava had spread the word to everyone else, seeing as I hadn’t really been around to do so.

  


I made my way back to the _Waverider_ where I had told Ava to meet me when we got back. 

“So, how’d to go?” She asked as soon as I entered our room. 

“It was actually pretty fun,” I answered, flopping down on our bed and closing my eyes for a moment before I felt it dip as Ava sat down beside me and started running her fingers gently through my hair. 

“What did they have you do?” she asked.v 

“A lot of different stuff,” I sighed, opening my eyes and moving to place my head in her lap and look up into her eyes. “Turns out I can use it to fly- sort of.”

When all I received was a confused look, I continued. “I can jump off the roof of a building and then use it to control my descent and not get hurt, but I can’t actually fly. Unfortunately. That would be cool.”

We stayed like that for a while, simply talking about our days, until it was time to get ready for the Karaoke night at the Gaylien Bar.

(Yes, a great many kisses were stolen during that time as well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as I said in the beginning notes, I am aware that this chapter is two weeks late. In a nutshell, the past two weeks were very busy for me. I am also very behind on writing because of School, Robotics, TSA, and the Freshman play. It is also for these reasons that I will be posting new chapters every other week instead of weekly until further notice. 
> 
> Again, I apologize for the wait. Hopefully, the gap between updates will help me not be as pressured to write, and therefore produce better quality chapters. 
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


End file.
